Welcome to Yaoi Academy!
by TsumikoHan
Summary: [AU] Ayame Toshi was just a girl hopeing to get away from distractions. What better way than Konoha's All Girl School? Except one problem...she's in the wrong school! SasuNaru and OCx?
1. Chapter 1

Kitty: Okay i know i've disappointed a lot with my unfinished stories and I'm really sorry! i've just got these new ideas for new stories and have forgotten all my other stories. Again i'm really sorry and I hope to deliver new chapters soon.

Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ayame Toshi is a girl who's looking for a school to escape distractions and what better school than Konoha's All Girl School. Only one slight problem...she ends up in the wrong school! Now with a new look and new friends she has to get through life in an all-boys school that features horny boys making out in every corner, a snake-like pedophile out to retrieve his old job, one PERVERTED principal, oh and lets not forget two of your roommates' secret crush on each other and are too afraid to admit it. Oy, and I thought MY school had drama! AU and some OOC-ness.

Pairings: NejiGaara (I don't know why, but this pairing is all I see nowadays), SasuNaru (Do I really have to explain?) and OCx?

Rating: Rated T+ for _implicit_ sexual content, language and a lot yaoi/shounen ai

Warning: Okay now this is my first yaoi/shounen ai and Naruto fic, so if i get anything wrong, please say so in a kind fashion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters, just the stupid "shojo manga"-ish plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: WTF?! An all-boys school?**

Ayame (1) Toshi stepped off the bus when it came to a stop in front of her new school. She was so happy to be there. "Konoha Academy for Girls" was exactly as it looked in the brochure. Things back in Ayame's old highschool hadn't worked out so well, so her parents decided she should switch schools. In a month, Ayame had sent her transcript, her application and was accepted. Of course it had been a shock, Ayame wasn't sure whether she would get in or not. Not to mention the surprise scholarship she received; Ayame's GPA was pretty average and wasn't a requirement for the scholarship. She didn't dwell on it though; her parents really couldn't afford the tuition anyway.

Ayame slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked toward the gates when something caught her eye.

It was a boy...

_But that's impossible,_ Ayame thought to herself, but quickly did a double take. The boy was clad in a uniform similar to the girls' uniform on the brochure only with a tie and navy slacks. Ayame shook the thought from her head, but then saw another boy exactly like the first one. And another one to her left, and another to her right. Ayame gulped and decided to look back at the sign she ignored at the entrance to find it's message in big bold letters "Konoha Academy for Boys".

"_...for Boys", _poor Ayame read the last two words again and her brown eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

-------

Ayame hid in a nearby bush contemplating a plan. Ah hell, she was too panicked to even think of a plan! "What do I do? What do I do? What do I _do_?" she whispered to herself as if _that _would somehow help. The whole reason she applied for Konoha's all girl school was to get away from distractions and hear she is; hiding in a bush next the very mother load of distractions...

_Boys..._

It wasn't that she didn't like boys-oh no-she just found it hard to be around them without getting nervous. Most of her friends were way more experienced in _that _area a lot more than she was. The closest thing to a boy friend is her cousin (2), whom she has known since they were born. _Maybe the bus made a mistake? _"Yeah! If I hurry now, I could get back and-" Ayame was cut off when she just realized the bus had already left. "Well that plan's a bust", Ayame muttered drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Hmm", she said putting a finger on her chin, "Maybe if I just ask one of these guys to direct me to the principal's office, I could clear up this misunderstanding." Ayame peeked out from the bush to see a pair of jean clad legs with sneakers walking her way. She couldn't see the guy's face, but she was willing to ask anyone. _Ah fudge,_(3)_ it's worth a shot._ So, taking a deep breath she stepped out of the bush and closed her eyes to make the plunge easier.

"I'm sorry, but can you help me please?"

Ayame blurted out with her face flushing nervously and bowing in a apologetic manner. When she didn't hear a response Ayame opened her eyes to see a blue-eyed, spiky blond-haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, about her age looking down at her in shock. "Uh, what?" the boy asked her in confusion. Ayame let out the breath she was holding and stood upright calmly. This guy seemed trustworthy so he should be able to help her. "Um, hi!" Ayame greeted smiling awkwardly, "Listen, can you please help me find the principal's office? I'm kinda lost." The boy grinned in what looked like amusement, "Yeah you are, this school's for _boys. _C'mon, I'll help you." Before they started walking, the boy added, "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, by the way." "My name's Ayame Toshi", Ayame said back picking up her bags.

The two teens walked down the halls that were filled with other boys trying to get prepared before the first day of classes, (ya know, getting schedules, finding dorm rooms, etc.). Ayame had hid her semi-long hair by putting her hood up, so as not to draw attention to herself. But Ayame noticed something strange about the guys she passed. For example, when she could've _sworn_ there were eyes looking at her, guys would turn back to their business whenever Ayame turned to find out whoever had the nerve to stare at her. She didn't look that strange, did she? _Oh no! What if they realize I'm a GIRL?!_

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are these guys staring at me like that?"

Naruto side-glanced at the boys on Ayame's side to find them doing the "Elevator" stare at her body, which resembled a guys with that baggy black hoodie on her. Realizing the true reason, Naruto chuckled in amusement and looked back at Ayame. "Don't worry", Naruto answered, "They'll like you _just _fine." "But do they know?" she whispered shakily. Naruto seemed to think about it for a moment, but then muttered, "I doubt it."

Finally the two of them made it to the principal's office. Naruto offered to go in with Ayame and when she asked why he just gave her a look that told her that she'll know when she opened the door. When she did, Ayame saw an old man with white hair with him sitting in his chair facing the window and he looked like he was reading. Of course Ayame found it a little strange that the man was chuckling and murmuring to himself. Naruto seemed used to this and sighed at the old man, "Oi, Erro-senin!" The man turned his head to look dumbfounded at the pair, with a 'what-in-the-world-are-you-doing-here?' look and-for some unknown reason-was flushing as if he was doing something wrong. The look quickly vanished when realizing it was Naruto. "Oh, it's you", he said, "Well what do you want?" Naruto pointed to Ayame, who had already removed her hood and the man got starry eyed.

"OH, it's you Ayame-chan!" The man got up and shook Ayame's hand furiously, "It is a pleasure to have you in our school young lady. My name is Jiraiya the principal of this establishment!" Jiraiya finished with a pose.

Ayame stared at Jiraiya in disbelief, as well as Naruto.

"You mean you _knew_ I was a girl?!"

"And you let her in ANYWAY?!"

The old man picked the inside of his ear due to the two's outbursts. "Why, yes I did", Jiraiya said as if it was natural. Ayame glared at him and gritted her teeth. "So my scholarship..?" "Was offered because you are a girl", he interrupted with a smile. "What kind of reason is that?" Naruto yelled matching Ayame's fury.

"Ah, you see Naruto, Ayame-chan", Jiraiya began with a wink, "_I_ feel that many of the boys in this school are often sexually deprived of the opposite sex and we only meet with our sister school on special occasions. Which aren't that often if you ask me..." He added the last part quietly to himself. Ayame raised a confused eyebrow towards Naruto, who just did the "loony" sign nodding toward Jiraiya. "So", Jiraiya continued, "to create a slight...rouse I decided to allow you to enter our school."

_But I wanted to enter the all-girls school! _Ayame thought to herself. _Mom was right. I should have looked at the papers more carefully._ Still, she couldn't believe how careless she was and even more importantly, she couldn't believe this guy for letting her in to give mercy to the "deprived" students. What a load of crap! She knew he did this for himself, I mean how deprived can these boys be? Naruto certainly didn't look like he was suffering...Than again she just met the guy.

"Isn't there another way for me to get into 'Konoha's Academy for girls'?" Ayame asked with pleading eyes. Jiraiya seemed to contemplate it sor a few seconds and Naruto and Ayame stared at him as he thought it over. "Well", he said, "I guess I could, after all the school is just a few miles away. I suppose I could get you transferred in about a...month." Ayame sighed in relief. "But until then you'll have to attend here." She nodded in response; after all it was only for a month. Besides if she was going to be here she may as well grin and bear it. There was only one flaw in this plan...

"Yeah, Erro-senin only one problem", Naruto stated her thoughts, "how is Ayame-chan going to go here if she's a girl and all?" Jiraiya smirked, "Well I'll leave that to you Naruto."

"WHAT?!"

Both shouted again; Naruto out of frustration of taking care of the new kid and Ayame due to the principal's lack of assistance towards his students. "Ayame-chan, meet your new roommate", Jiraiya smirked like a Chesire cat, gesturing towards Naruto.

* * *

1) Ayame happens to be my name in Japanese, so I'm kind of adding myself in the story. (Sorry to those who hate that kind of stuff)

2) You know that one male cousin you share a special bond with, yeah well that's what I meant before. (I'm not against incest, but I don't believe in it)

3) I use "fudge" all the time intead of fuck, so yeah I also added bits and pieces of my personality in my character. (Ah hell, this character practically _is _me!) She'll curse a lot later, you'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty: Wow, the next chapter is up so quickly **Big Gasp**! Anyway this is a shout-out to all my anime buddies!

AnimeMiko15: I'm sooo happy you like the first chapter, hope you'll love future ones that are coming soon! Here, have a cyber cookie **gives cookie** (Just a reminder: be sure to bring my Christmas present tomorrow.)

Yumekomaiden418: Thanks for the advice glad you love it! Since you are the one who introduced me to the SasuNaru community, here's a BIG cyber hug and cookie! **gives hug and cookies**

Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ayame Toshi is a girl who's looking for a school to escape distractions and what better school than Konoha's All Girl School. Only one slight problem...she ends up in the wrong school! Now with a new look and new friends she has to get through life in an all-boys school that features horny boys making out in every corner, a snake-like pedophile out to retrieve his old job, one PERVERTED principal, oh and lets not forget two of your roommates' secret crush on each other and are too afraid to admit it. Oy, and I thought MY school had drama! AU and some OOC-ness.

Pairings: NejiGaara (I don't know why, but this pairing is all I see nowadays), SasuNaru (Do I really have to explain?) and OCx?

Rating: Rated T+ for _implicit_ sexual content, language and a lot yaoi/shounen ai

Warning: Okay now this is my first yaoi/shounen ai and Naruto fic, so if I get anything wrong, please say so in a kind fashion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters, just the stupid "shojo manga"-ish plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Look and Some New Friends**

Naruto stood unfazed by the new rooming arrangements, but Ayame's eyes were bugging out to the size of dinner plates. "You're having me room with a BOY?!" she screeched so loud both Naruto and Jiraiya had to cover their ears. "No", Jiraiya replied picking his ear again and for a second Ayame felt relief, "I'm having you room with two." "That's even _worse_!" she screeched again. Jiraiya sighed and put up a hand to hold back a future rant, "Calm down Ayame-chan. Naruto is harmless, as for Sasuke Uchiha", he paused for a second putting a finger to his chin, "Just make sure not to get him mad." _Oh yeah, _that's_ reassuring_, Ayame thought.

Suddenly he pushes some big red button that popped out of nowhere and two mechanical hands carefully grabbed Naruto and Ayame's collar and put them outside of the office through an automatic opening door. Naruto scowled dusting himself off while Ayame stood gaping at the closed door in shock. "How..?" "Believe it or not, Jiraiya-san is pretty rich", Naruto explained, "He makes money off of being a principal and his books." When he started walking again, the girl was following him (with her hood back up). "He writes?" she asked trying not to sound too shocked.

"Oh yeah, he writes loads of things", Naruto said with slight distaste. Despite this though, Ayame was ever curious on what kind of books Jiraiya wrote (she's sort of a bookworm). "What kind of books does he write?" she asked. "Oh, just the 'Icha, Icha Paradise' series", the blond said absentmindedly. "Hey, my older cousin has read those books", Ayame commented with a finger on her chin, "but he never lets me read them." Naruto burst into laughter slinging an arm around her shoulders, "Believe me, he has a good reason!"

--

--

--

Sasuke was sitting on his bed reading when Naruto came in dragging a shorter boy with his face over shadowed by the hood, carrying a duffel bag and a backpack. "Hey dobe", he greeted. Naruto glared at him, "Don't call me that teme!" Sasuke ignored him and walked in front of the person staring into the hood seeing a pair big brown eyes staring back at him. "Who's the new guy?" Naruto chuckled nervously, "Well, he's not a _guy_, exactly..." "What he really means is", the new 'guy' said removing his hood only to reveal that the 'he' was really a she and hidden under her hood was her long brown hair, now cascading down her back.

Sasuke stayed silent as the two explained what happened and his pitch-black eyebrow twitched at the mentioning of having the girl as a roommate. He personally found girls in general annoying and difficult to have around, all thanks to past classmates who never gave him a moment of peace with all their worshiping and crap. If it wasn't for meeting Naruto, he never would have survived high school. But the girl before him seemed different, she wasn't blushing or swooning or anything like the other girls had done back in high school; she seemed a bit more calm and collected. Still he wasn't sure whether to trust her or not, but than again Naruto seemed to like her so Sasuke would try to get along with her. (A/N: Do you think I made him too OOC? Well I did warn you guys). "Only one problem, dobe", Sasuke addressed Naruto, "How is she gonna be in this school, if she's a girl?"

Naruto's previous confident look had dissipated and was replaced with an awkward one. "I still haven't figured that out yet." "And yet you agreed to let her come here anyway." "SHUT-UP TEME!" Ayame just sat in the bed, while the two boys were standing 'discussing' on what to do with her. As you can see the shock of rooming with two boys was still a shock for her…not that she truly minded that much. Sasuke looked down at her and kneeled in front of her so that he was staring at her straight in the eye. Ayame began to fidget when he never removed his steely gaze.

"Hn, we might be able to pull this off", he said suddenly.

"Pull what off?" Ayame asked.

Naruto had kneeled beside Sasuke and grinned, "Yeah, it's perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

"We'll have to cut the hair though." (Sasuke)

"Eh?"

"And maybe a little padding."(Naruto)

"Huh?"

"Let's take care of the hair first."

Ayame looked from Naruto's mischievous foxy grin and Sasuke's smirk until realization fell on her. "NO!" she shouted standing up and clutching her hair. Call her vain but one of the things she valued most was her long hair. A year back, some crazy lady at the salon had mutilated her hair and she just was on the verge of growing her hair back to the way it was with all the ends even and everything. No way in hell was she gonna let two guys she just met cut her hair!

"Naruto get the rope", Sasuke said smirking. Naruto was way ahead of him when he made the rope magically appearing behind his back (where did they get the rope anyway?), while Sasuke had a pair of scissors in his right hand. Both were approaching the poor girl with ill contempt written on their faces.

"C'mon guys, we're friends right?" Ayame asked giggling nervously backing into a wall. "You wouldn't do this to _me_ right? Right? GUYS!"

And everyone in the dorm perked their heads up when they heard a blood-curdling scream.

--

--

--

"I will never forgive you two", Ayame said near the end of the...uh "trim". The poor girl was tied to a chair and was glaring at Naruto, who was sitting across from her on the bed and tending to a bruise from when she had punched him, but was still smiling nonetheless. Sasuke was still doing the finishing touches on her hair, along with some scratches adorning his face; he wasn't smiling. "Aw, c'mon Ayame-chan it really looks good", Naruto said, but inside was still shocked at how much of a fight she put up; they even had to gag her during the procedure so no one would suspect anything strange going on in their room. _Note to self: Don't _ever_ upset Ayame-chan again!_

Finally Sasuke was finished and produced a hand-held mirror and put it in Ayame's face. Naruto was right she still looked okay. She really thought they would overdo the hair-cutting thing, but her hair was pretty good. She still had her bangs, but they were brushed to the side and when she turned to the side you could actually see the ears she often hid before (Think Haruhi from 'Ouran High School Host Club') only she now looked a little more boyish. Still she had doubts it would work; after all she still looked like a girl.

"This isn't gonna work", Ayame said immediately when the two boys untied her. "I think it looks great, right Sasuke?" Naruto said. "Hn", was Sasuke's simple reply, while sitting on the bed. "See?" Ayame said, "Only a complete moron would fall for this get up."

Just than the door was slammed open by a boy with a bowl-shaped hair cut and bushy eyebrows and was wearing a green shirt with jeans, followed by two other boys that were sweat-dropping. "Youthful comrades!" he said doing a "Good Guy" pose, "Which one of you was it that screamed? For I, Rock Lee, Handsome Devil of 'Konoha's All Boys Academy' will chase the bad away! "

Ayame, (along with Naruto and Sasuke) sweat-dropped, _Who in the world...?_ "Bushy-brow, nothing's wrong." Naruto said awkwardly. Lee seemed disappointed at the realization there was no real danger, "But there was such loud screams a while ago." "Yeah", another boy had stepped into the room this one had waist length brown hair tied into a low ponytail and pale eyes, "The whole school heard it." At this comment both Sasuke and Naruto glanced at Ayame in shock, who was blushing in embarrassment.

Upon seeing their reaction, the boy raised an eyebrow in question towards Ayame, "So that was you?" "Heh, guilty as charged", she gave in, for there was nothing else she could do; Ayame was known to be a horrible liar anyway. Everyone stared at her until a boy with red hair, jade eyes with eyeliner around them, and the Japanese kanji for love on his forehead stepped forward and stared down at Ayame with a smoldering gaze. "And who exactly are you?" The poor girl shivered against her will, the boy's voice was practically as cold as ice. Naruto noticed her shiver and introduced her for her, "Sh-HE is Ayame Toshi, the new student."

The boy's eyes narrowed a bit, but Ayame saw the hostility in his eyes fade away but she could've sworn that it was replaced with amusement. "I'm Gaara Subaku", Gaara said offering his hand for a shake. Ayame accepted the gesture giving a half-smile; he didn't seem so bad when you got past the creepy scowl. It was then she noticed how small her hand looked in his hands; actually compared to the boys in the room she was a shrimp. The new fact was only made more clearly when the other boy that was next to Gaara addressed her. "I am Neji Hyuga. You're a little short for a boy", the pale-eyed boy said with a slight smirk. Ayame's cheeks puffed out and before she could go on a rant, Mr. "Bushy Brow" stepped in front of her with a big smile. "Greetings, new youthful comrade!" he said with as much enthusiasm that he had when he had when he had entered the room, "I am Rock Lee, Handsome Devil Konoha's All Boy's Academy!" The others sweat-dropped as they endured an unnecessary repeat performance of the "Good Guy" pose.

The boys didn't stay for long, so the three of them were soon on their way back to their respective dorm rooms. Once they were gone Naruto turned to Ayame, "HA! See, I told it would work!" Ayame smiled, maybe being in an all-boys school wouldn't be so bad after all.

--

--

--

Neji wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist as they walked to his dorm room. The redhead blushed at the contact and leaned into it. He may seem like an icicle in front of others except his friends, but it was really Neji that could make him show his weak side.

"That new guy sure was _interesting_, wasn't he, Gaara?" Neji said nonchalantly with a smile. Gaara smirked, "Why, yes 'he' was." He said as nonchalantly as his boyfriend/lover had said. After sharing a brief kiss with said boyfriend/lover, Gaara walked in the dorm that he and his brother Kankuro shared. Before going to sleep the last thoughts on his mind were…

_High school just got all the more interesting.

* * *

_

Kitty: Aww, see I added a little Neji/Gaara fluff! If it was too…bland, please tell me and I'll try to improve. Remember I haven't written a yaoi/shounen ai before!

And as you can see Neji and Gaara weren't fooled one bit by Ayame's disguise. How long will it take for Lee and the others to figure it out?


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty: Hi! thank you all for waiting patiently. Here's the thrird chapter.

Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ayame Toshi is a girl who is looking for a school to escape distractions and what better school than Konoha's All Girl School? Only one slight problem...she ends up in the wrong school! Now with a new look and new friends she has to get through life in an all-boys school that features horny boys making out in every corner, a snake-like pedophile out to retrieve his old job, one PERVERTED principal, oh and lets not forget your two roommates have a secret crush on each other and are too afraid to admit it. Oy, and I thought MY school had drama! AU and some OOC-ness.

Pairings: NejiGaara (I don't know why, but this pairing is all I see nowadays), SasuNaru (Do I really have to explain?) and OCx?

Rating: Rated T+ for _implicit_ sexual content, language and a lot yaoi/shounen ai

Warning: Okay now this is my first yaoi/shounen ai and Naruto fic, so if I get anything wrong, please say so in a kind fashion. Plus there's probably some OOC-ness in this chapter and many to come, but that will be explained later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters, just the stupid "shojo manga"-ish plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secret Revealed Already? That was fast...  
**  
It was the second morning and Ayame was sleeping soundly on the bed next to bunk beds where Naruto and Sasuke slept. (Sasuke was on top Naruto was the bottom). Or at least she _was _sleeping soundly until…

"WAKE UP AYAME-CHAN!" Naruto shouted in her ear.

"GYAH!" Ayame cried out in shock as she sat up in bed and rubbing her eyes to focus on the digital clock on her nightstand to find it blinking five a.m. "Naruto," she said glaring at the boy through gritted teeth. He just grinned like an idiot and walked to where Sasuke was sleeping and shook him gently awake. "Okay, how is it that I get the wake-up call while _he_ justgets shaken awake?" Ayame asked with an attitude. As you can see, she wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Because I have earplugs", Sasuke says as he pulls out said earplugs.

"You know Sasuke," Naruto says with his hands on his hips, "You never told me why you have those."

"One day I'll tell you," Sasuke replied putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

It was then Ayame noticed how strangely close Sasuke and Naruto were I mean if you actually looked closely a simple friendly gesture seemed _a lot_ more. She shook it off with a smile thinking that it was just because they were very close friends. "Alright, so we're all up," Ayame said, "So what do we do now?" Naruto turned to her with a grin, "Now we're gonna put you in your new school uniform!" In a second he'd pulled out said uniform that was on a hanger.

"THAT'S IT?!" Ayame shouted with a tick mark on her forehead, "That is no reason to wake someone up at five a.m.!"

"HEY SHORTY YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!" Naruto shouted also with a tick mark, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO FIND ONE IN YOUR SIZE?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Will you two shut the fuck up?!" Sasuke exclaimed messaging his temples. Another reason _not_ to have a girl in the room; they always gave you a headache at one point or another. The two teens just glanced off to the side muttering, "He/she started it." In a matter of minutes Ayame was showered, dressed and had her hair combed even if it wasn't that much. She was still mourning the loss of her hair and was still slightly P.O.-ed at Sasuke and Naruto for having her cut it.

But on a more important issue, she was still wondering how she was going to pull this off. Sure it _seemed_ she fooled Neji, Gaara and Lee, but would the other boys be just as gullible? _Don't worry so much about it_, Ayame thought optimistically while adjusting her tie in the mirror. She actually looked convincing in the uniform, of course that was also with the aid of wearing an undershirt, a sports bra and the school vest to help make it look flat.

Ayame sighed as she ran a hand through her bobbed hair; her parents weren't going to be happy about her hair being short again. Oh well, at least it looked normal this time.

"Ne, Ayame-chan", Naruto said waving from the doorway alongside Sasuke.

"Coming!" Ayame replied shouldering her backpack and taking a deep breath. Now was the time to face the music.

--

--

--

"Okay, so where is our homeroom?" Ayame asked Naruto since they shared the same homeroom while Sasuke was in another one. Naruto pointed to the left, "That way." So now the two of them walked in that direction, with Ayame walking a little faster because she didn't want to be late and Naruto a little behind. She kept walking while many boys passed by her, but stopped when something caught her eye. There, not but three feet away were two people who looked _way_ too close for comfort against the wall. But when Ayame squinted her eyes she noticed something that made her eyes bug out and her face heat up.

Those were two boys…

And they were kissing…

Each other!

And from where she was standing, Ayame was sure the two of them were quite _involved_. Sure back at her old school she was used to couples making out and she often ignored them, but she never saw two people of the same sex kissing each other, much less boys! While she was just staring in shock, the boys around her just passed her ignoring the couple making-out against the wall. Naruto noticed her look and looked to where she was staring and smirked. "You know it's very rude to stare," he whispered slyly in her ear.

Ayame jumped when she heard Naruto's voice and blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry," she apologized meekly, "It's just…well I, uh" Naruto laughed when she started twiddling her fingers and put a hand on her shoulder pointing to the guys, "It's alright, they're too 'distracted' to do anything." Ayame simply giggled nervously and mutter about being late for class.

Once arriving in the classroom, Naruto pulled a still (slightly) scarred Ayame towards a desk that had been empty next to the desk where she assumed Naruto sat in. "Isn't this great, Ayame-chan?" Naruto said with a grin, "We have the same homeroom together!" Ayame half-smiled in response, but still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling she had. '_I'm probably going to have to go up there and introduce myself_,' she thought, '_What will I say?_' Ayame wasn't such a good public speaker, most of the time her voice would be too low or she'd slip up and say something stupid. In front of girls, it would probably be no problem but she'd have to talk in front of guys and who knows how that will turn out. When seeing her deep in thought, Naruto decided to catch up on the homework assignment he forgot to do the day before.

While trying to take her mind off the suspense of the homeroom teacher not yet arriving, Ayame was observing the boys in the room. Gaara was three desks away from her on her left, but she already knew him. There were others too, like the guy in front of her who was lying back in his seat and muttering how 'troublesome' school and getting up so early for school was and had his black hair up in a ponytail. Or the guy next to him who was slightly chubby and eating chips from a bag. There was also another pair of guys next to her in the row on the right; one who had spiky black hair, an emotionless face and he was wearing black sunglasses. The one that was sitting and talking to him had brown hair, a tan face with red tattooed triangles on his cheeks.

There were a lot more, but Ayame decided to give up on the observing when the teacher finally entered. He had brown hair put up in a ponytail and a scar showing across his nose. Plus, unlike other teachers at her old school, this guy seemed pretty nice and trustworthy. "Good morning class," he said. "Good morning Iruka-sensei," the class, except Ayame said. (Ayame had learned in advance from Naruto that the students are allowed to call their teachers by their first name, but wasn't sure what was her homeroom teacher's first name). Iruka-sensei looked at the clipboard in his hand and smiled, "It seems we have a new student. Ayame Toshi-kun?"

"Here," Ayame said raising a hand. At the sound of her voice every boy turned his head to stare at her. She mentally cursed her girly voice, as far as she was concerned she was doomed and it was only made more possible when Iruka called her to come up to introduce herself. Ayame was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a gentle push from Naruto and gathered her courage to finally walk up to the front of the class. Before she began she coughed and tried to make her voice deeper.

"Hi, I'm Ayame Toshi," she began, "and I'm fifteen going on sixteen. I like books, the color red and animals. I hope to enjoy your school." To complete the intro she bowed politely and looked to Iruka who smiled.

"Thank you, Ayame-kun," he said, "You may sit next to Naruto."

Ayame walked back to the desk next to Naruto, since she already knew who he was. Even though her introduction was over she could still feel a lot of her new classmate's stares from around her, but tried (keyword 'tried') to ignore them until the bell rang. "See I told you it would work out," her blonde companion said while they walked out of the classroom, "What class do you have now?"

Ayame looked at her schedule, "English with Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh, he'll be easy," Naruto, grinned.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Oi, Naruto!" a male voice called from behind them. Ayame and Naruto turned around to see the two boys who sat in the row next to her walking towards them along with the other two guys that sat in front of them. Naruto smiled and waved back to the three, "Hey guys!"

"Hey," three of the guys greeted while the one with the sunglasses nodded.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" the boy with the brown hair and triangle tattoos.

"Yeah," Ayame answered.

"Name's Kiba Inuzuka," he introduced himself, before pointing to Naruto, "So you're the one stuck with this idiot and the cold-blooded Uchiha?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME 'IDIOT' DOG BREATH!"

"WELL DON'T CALL ME 'DOG BREATH', IDIOT!"

The two boys tackled one another and disappeared in a pile of smoke so the only sounds anyone could hear were punching sounds, grunts and…growls?

"Uh," Ayame said as she watched the two boys beating each other to a pulp. (_Why are they even fighting before first period?_ she thought). She was going to try and stop them but a voice beside her made her jump and stops her self.

"Don't even bother," the boy with his hair in a ponytail said with his hands behind his head.

"They fight like this all the time," the boy with the sunglasses added, "but in reality the two of them are best friends."

"You're kidding," Ayame responded turning to him.

"Nope."

He turned to her and adjusted his dark sunglasses so it looked like the light reflected off of them. Though his eyes were covered Ayame could've sworn that this guy was looking at her straight in the eye like Gaara had the day before. Ayame was shedding beads of sweat down her forehead as she blinked; was there something wrong with her that made guys stare at her?

"Shino Aburame."

"Pardon?" Ayame squeaked tilting her head in confusion.

"Shino Aburame," the boy, now known as Shino, repeated stoically.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Shino-kun," she responded with a polite smile realizing that was his name.

The boy with the ponytail then joined in the introductions. "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

Next was the chubby boy who was previously eating his chips, ignoring the commotion. "Choji Akimichi (sp?)".

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," Ayame said before checking her watch and gasping, "But I have to go right now!"

The three boys could only watch as she ran top speed to the staircase to get to her class before she was late. Even Naruto and Kiba stopped their fight to watch her.

"For a little guy he sure runs fast," Shikamaru mused, to which the rest of the guys nodded in agreement. Naruto gazed back at where his friend was running to and hoped Ayame-chan wouldn't get lost without him to guide her.

--

--

--

Ayame rolled her eyes up to the ceiling in distress. _What does it take for a cross-dressing girl to find directions to her _first_ class?_

Indeed Ayame Toshi was lost, she wasn't sure how it happened but she managed to get lost on her first day to her first class and now she would surely be late. Despite the fact that Naruto told her that this Kakashi-sensei was easy but she still had to be on her guard for anything.

Her prayers were answered when she noticed a five freshman boys talking in the corner of the hall. "Excuse me," she said, interrupting their conversation, "Can either of you direct me to room 24?"

The boys took one look at her and all of them had a tint of red on their cheeks. When Ayame tilted her head in confusion, the effect only got worse when some of them had their faces turn redder. Then they all stuttered out answers but she didn't really understand either of them.

"Uh, never mind," she said walking away in confusion.

"Well, it seems you've made a few friends," a familiar stoic voice said from her side.

"Sasuke!" Ayame said happy to see a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well you see, I'm kind of lost," Ayame chuckled in embarrassment, "Do you know where room 24 is?"

Sasuke 'hn'ed with a smirk and pointed his thumb towards the door he was standing next to. Ayame saw the door and noticed that it had the number '24' on it resulting in an embarrassed flush. "Ha, what do ya know? There it is," she laughed half-heartedly.

"Thank you Sasuke," Ayame bowed in gratitude when the two of them entered the classroom, "Do you take this class too?"

"Yeah," he simply answered before heading toward his desk, which was also near a familiar face.

Among the twenty or so boys, Gaara Subaku sat near a window in the far left of the room where it seemed that everyone-other than Sasuke that is-was trying to avoid. In fact while Sasuke sat in his seat next to him, Ayame noted that the many glances thrown the boys' way were ones of fear. Sure Ayame noticed that both Gaara and Sasuke seemed the antisocial type, but should they really be feared so much?

_Why am I even worrying about this stuff? _Ayame shook her head at her nosy-ness. It wasn't any of her business. The point of the matter is that there were two people she knew in the class so she may as well sit next to them.

"Hey Gaara-kun," she greeted with a smile before taking a seat next to Sasuke. The red head looked at her with a look that seemed to say 'I see you but I'm gonna ignore your presence.' Ayame frowned and just looked straight ahead waiting for class to start.

Turns out that Kakashi-sensei is the kind of teacher to come to class about thirty minutes before the bell to second period rang, so nothing really happened on her first day of English. Plus the man was making up this weird excuse about helping an old lady cross the street and a cat get down from a tree to which everyone in class believed neither.

Kakashi didn't really look like an English teacher either. He had unruly silver hair that covered his left eye and was wearing a mask over his mouth and nose making Ayame question how he could even breathe. Basically the man looked like that one crazy uncle that your family never spoke of and would avoid if the subject would even come up.

But other than the strange first period, the day went pretty well for Ayame. Yeah, sure she got a couple more of those 'weird' looks from her peers and older, but other than that everything was going great. Plus she had seen a few of Naruto's friends she met before and shared her Science class with Naruto, even though they get to talk to each other. Soon it was time for lunch.

_Hmm, what should I have?_ Ayame thought as she looked at the food set out for her. She was going to have the meal that came with the lunch ticket but the tough decision was what snack she was going to have.

"Ayame-kun!"

Ayame turned her head towards the male voice to see that it was Rock Lee smiling and waving with all his bushy-browed glory. In his hands was a brown paper bag that probably held his lunch.

"Oh, hey Lee-kun," she responded with a polite smile.

"So good friend how was your first day of school?" Lee asked.

"Oh, it was okay I guess."

'_Yeah'_, Ayame thought absent mindedly, _'__today__ was okay, but what about tomorrow or the next few weeks? _She sighed as she half listened to Lee as the two of them walked to the table. Stress was becoming a bad habit for her recently.

Meanwhile Lee was talking about his day alongside when he began to notice that his companion wasn't really listening to what he said. It was okay really; he could tell that 'he' was distracted what with being the new kid and all. Lee took a closer look at Ayame and noticed how feminine he looked.

The older boy soon found himself staring off transfixed as the younger 'boy' had a far off look in his semi-big brown eyes and removed his left hand from the tray he was holding to absent mindedly run a hand in his chocolate locks. Plus the sunlight from a nearby window shone on Ayame's head making him look almost…angelic.

_B-bmp!_

Lee stopped suddenly to put a hand on his heart, which was suddenly beating as fast as a humming bird's. _W-what's all this about?_

"Lee-kun, are you okay?" Ayame stopped in her tracks seeing her companion put his hand on his heart. His face was flushed a bright red and his caterpillar eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. Putting down her tray on an empty lunch table, Ayame went over to Lee, sat him down and put a hand on his forehead, which for some reason just made his face go scarlet.

"Lee, are you sick?" she inquired worriedly, "'Cause if you are I could take you to the infirmary."

"N-no! I am fine! No worries here, heh," Lee sputtered moving away when noticing how close their faces were. Ayame blinked in confusion, unintentionally batting 'his' unnaturally long eyelashes. Only one word could come to Lee's mind when looking at the young 'boy's' face: _Kawaii!_

Before she could say anything, Ayame heard a loud "AYAME-CHAN!" and felt someone glomp her from behind.

"Naruto-kun," Ayame gasped as the boy squeeze her ribs nearly cutting off her oxygen. Naruto spun her around and began to question her like a mother worried about her daughter after a date or something.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier! How was your first day? Are you alright? Did you get lost? Were the teachers nice? Did anybody approach you in the wrong way?"

Ayame freed herself from the blonde's grip to answer his questions in order with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Naruto I'm fine. Yes I got lost a few times, but I got to my classes on time. Most of the teachers were a little…strange but okay. And what exactly do you mean 'approach me in the wrong way'?"

Naruto sighed with relief. He'd been worrying himself sick because he had only two classes with the girl and had been picturing poor Ayame-chan surrounded by sordid perverts who would probably try to take advantage of her whether they knew she was a girl or not. He should know considering he's had guys advance him in the past and nearly castrated a few in the process.

"Sheesh, Mommy-Naru," Kiba teased appearing behind him, "We didn't think you were _this_ worried."

"Shut up Kiba," Naruto muttered. He didn't yell because he knew that it was half true.

"'Mommy-Naru'?" Ayame asked confused.

"That's our new nickname for him," Kiba answered.

"The idiot's been playing the mother-hen role since you ran off this morning," Shino added with the two other boys she met following him.

"I got the brunt of it since I have most of my classes with him," Shikamaru complained with his eyebrow twitching in remembrance.

"Hey where's Choji?" Ayame asked noticing that the boy was missing.

"Oh, he's currently eating your chocolate cake."

"WHAT?"

Ayame turned to the table and could see Choji already sitting at the table where she put her tray, eating her double-fudge chocolate cake. Now as you have already seen in the previous chapter Ayame had a bit of a short temper and obviously to be let out someone would have to do something that really pissed her off. Well you pretty much get what's going to happen next…

"GIVE ME BACK MY CAKE!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Choji yelled mid-bite when he was tackled to the ground with Ayame sitting on his back and fork in his hand that still had a chunk of uneaten chocolate cake.

"COUGH IT UP!"

"GET OFF! OW! THAT HURT!"

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME THAT PIECE OF CAKE!"

"NO! I SAW IT FIRST!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T, _I'M_ THE ONE WHO BOUGHT IT!"

"YOU'RE ALSO THE ONE WHO JUST LEFT IT FOR _ANYONE_ WILLING TO TAKE IT!"

The boys, including Lee watched as the two argued over the slice of cake (still resting on the table) with anime sweat drops. "Wow," Shikamaru said, "I didn't think I'd find anyone with a sweet tooth like Choji's."

"At least we know who screamed last night," Kiba muttered rubbing his sensitive ears.

Naruto chuckled nervously in agreement.

"Strange he seems to resemble someone," Shino said.

Naruto turned to him wondering who Ayame could remind them of.

"Oh yeah," Kiba chuckled, "he does."

"If you squint," Shikamaru added squinting his eyes slightly.

Naruto looked at both of them with a confused eyebrow raised. "Who the hell are you guys talking about?"

"You," all three answered in unison. Naruto's eye twitched; somehow he got the feeling they were implying something.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I think it's because you have been known to have a bad temper in the past," Lee answered with a finger on his chin.

"I DON'T HAVE A BAD TEMPER!"

"Now dobe, denying the truth will only make it worse."

Naruto turned to face his other roommate who, as usual, appeared when he least expected. _Sasuke..._

Sasuke let a small smile spread on his usually emotionless face. Seeing Naruto always made him smile. The reason he often kept to himself, but anyone who looked closely could tell why he treasured his best friend.

After a few minutes more of arguments between Choji and Ayame, the two of them agreed to split the cake in half. Of course Choji noticed that Ayame's half was about a centimeter bigger than his, but didn't bring it up because he learned that 'he' could be vicious when you get on 'his' bad side.

During lunch Ayame got to learn a few things about the guys. She learned that Shino liked to study bugs and kept some in his and Kiba's room and she learned that Kiba had a puppy hidden in the room also named Akamaru (sp?). Ayame hoped she didn't give away her identity when she begged him to meet Akamaru soon. Then again it didn't _seem_ like the boy noticed.

Then she got to know Shikamaru and Choji a little bit; of course it took a bag of barbeque potato chips, as an apology to get Choji to be all right with her while the other boy seemed to want to sleep than socialize. Lee was the only one not talking to Ayame and avoiding her gaze with a slight blush.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were having their own conversation on Ayame's progress throughout the day. They had to whisper often so the others couldn't hear them.

"So how long do you think this can last?" Sasuke asked with a low voice.

"Probably a while," Naruto answered confidently with a smile, "I mean the guys don't seem to notice a thing."

"Hn, you share the last class with her right?"

"Yeah why?" Naruto thought for a second before coming to realization, _That's right! Gym class!_

He gulped now getting Sasuke's message. Since Ayame was going to go to gym soon, she'd have to change into the gym uniform, _while _in a boy's locker room and then take a shower afterward. _Crap_, Naruto mentally cursed, _How will I be able to do this?_

"Don't worry dobe," Sasuke said as if reading his mind while affectionately ruffling his hair, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Ayame watched Sasuke ruffle Naruto's hair before getting up and walking out of the lunchroom. She wasn't sure but it looked like the light in Naruto's eyes died down a little when Sasuke left, even though he was wearing a smile. Come to think of it, his face seemed to glow when the dark-haired boy walked in the room. (Just because she was fighting Choji doesn't mean she can't make little observations out of the corner of her eye).

"There they go again," Shikamaru, muttered next to her, "Those two are so troublesome."

--

--

--

Ayame stood in front of her last class with a look of dread. This class was the one class she never liked, throughout elementary school and middle school.

It wasn't really because she hated physical activity. She could be pretty good at sports if she had the motivation. Back at her old school the major sports played in gym would be soccer or baseball, which were her favorite sports to play. But worrying about what sport she'd play was the _least_ of her worries at the moment.

"I don't think I can do this," Ayame moaned to Naruto at the entrance of the boy's changing/shower room.

"Calm down," Naruto whispered back, albeit a little nervous also, "All we have to do is wait until everyone gets out of the room and you'll be able to change in peace."

"With you guarding the door, right?"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"…I'm doomed aren't I?"

"Most likely."

"Toshi-kun!"

Ayame turned her head at the sound of her name to see the gym teacher Might Gai (or is it 'Guy'?) calling her over.

Naruto watched as she walked to the teacher obediently and saw Gai-sensei talk to her.

"What does Gai-sensei want with Ayame?" Shikamaru, who also shared this class, asked after changing.

"Probably to share his greatness with the new student. That just shows how good of a teacher he is!," Lee exclaimed with tears of admiration, Neji behind him. (Note: Here in gym the grades mix. Why? Because I said so).

"He's not that great you know," Neji said, always relishing on getting on his rival/friend/roommate's nerves.

"gasp How dare you insult Gai-sensei's greatness!"

Meanwhile with Gai and Ayame...

"Is there something wrong, Gai-sensei?" Ayame asked.

"No, Toshi-kun nothing is wrong," Gai answered with a smile that glinted like Lee's when he did the "Good Guy" pose.

_I think I know who he got it from_, Ayame thought twitching slightly, _Could these two be related?_

"Listen Ayame," Gai interrupted her thoughts with a serious face, "I just want you to know that I know of your _condition_."

"My condition?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The teacher leaned in to whisper so no one would hear.

"That you're a girl."

"Wait a minute," Ayame said after it sunk in, "You know?"

"Yep," Gai responded with a smile, "Jiraiya told the whole faculty yesterday."

_Oh, that explains those weird looks the teachers gave me._

By weird looks, Ayame meant the looks such as concern, which she got from Iruka when in his History class and Kurenai in Art. There were also the looks of amusement and interest, which she got often from Ibiki, the Math A teacher and Kakashi.

"So what should I do?" Ayame whispered referring to the 'changing' issue.

"I think it's best if you change in my office," he replied with a trustworthy smile.

"Okay." _Phew! Problem solved._

Before going into the office Ayame thought: _Gai's nice. Maybe there's hope that I'll pass gym._

Fifteen minutes later...

_I take it back_, Ayame thought tiredly joining in her class as they were running twenty laps. She was pretty fast sure, but she always did five laps in elementary. Now this guy want her to run twenty!

"Ayame-kun, are you alright?" Lee asked running beside her in concern.

She looked over at Lee. From what she can see he was probably the fastest runner here so it would just slow him down if she asked him for help. She was certain she'd get used to this criteria eventually.

"Yes, Lee I'm fine," Ayame answered smiling.

"Oh, o-okay," he replied with a blush before running ahead.

_That...cute smile! He almost looks like a girl! _The boy thought to himself. What was wrong with him? Throughout the past year attending Konoha's All boys Academy, Rock Lee hadn't felt any attraction towards guys. He _knew _some boys who liked other boys, but he'd never felt anything for a boy. Now comes in Ayame Toshi, an effeminate boy whose a year younger than him, has a cute smile and baby face and suddenly Lee feels just as he had for that _one_ girl, whose name he won't speak of.

_Could it be that I am going...gay?_

Before he could contemplate it any further, Lee was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the dismissal bell rang.

Ayame stopped where she was running and bent down to put her hands on her knees, breathing in and out.

"Ayame-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked bending down to her level.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she replied between pants.

Getting up Ayame made her way to the showers, but stopped and decided to wait for everyone else to finish.

While she got in the shower, Naruto stood outside the gym waiting for her leaning on the door. He perked his head up when he noticed Sasuke and the others coming toward him.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, "You waiting for Ayame?"

"Yeah," Naruto growled spitefully, "Because sh-HE is taking too damn long!"

"And you're surprised?" Sasuke replied amused.

"Now why would he take so long?" Kiba asked with a smirk that seemed to say more.

"Yes, that is curious, isn't it?" Shino queried unusually suspicious.

Sasuke and Naruto shared nervous glances (Yes, Sasuke was actually nervous).

"Come to think of it," Shikamaru added nonchalantly, "The guy got dressed separate from the rest of us in Gai's office, also."

"Those nails of his are pretty long too," Choji added remembering the way the 'guy' had dug 'his' nails into his scalp.

"Uhhhh," was Naruto's genius reply, while Sasuke just stared emotionless at the group of boys.

Gaara stayed silent with a smirk. _Finally!_

"Hey guys," Neji joined the group, slinging an arm around his boyfriend, which resulted said boyfriend to blush.

"Neji, where's Lee?" Naruto asked thinking the worse.

The pale-eyed boy rose an eyebrow, "Didn't he come out already?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he locked gazes with Sasuke who had a mildly shocked face.

_Oh shit!_

Meanwhile...

Ayame turned off the shower and wrapped her body with a white towel and made her way to the locker room. Meanwhile Lee was getting something from his locker, not knowing that he would soon be joined by the 'boy' who had succeeded in confusing him so.

Once she stepped out, both Ayame and Lee locked eyes and just stared at one another.

Ayame: OO; "..."

Lee: Oo; "..."

_Oh my..._ the boy thought as he caught himself staring at Ayame's towel covering the chest to a few inches above her knees.

_Ayame is a girl?!_

Ayame blinked at the boy before her. She supposed she should be going crazy about now, but she couldn't help but notice the long trail of blood coming from his nostrils. Not to mention that Lee was _deathly still_. Filled with automatic concern she approached him with caution.

"Uh, Lee?" Ayame said softly while poking him in his sides.

Her only response was Lee moaning and collapsing unconscious from blood loss.

"Oh no!" Ayame cried out in distress kneeling by the boy (while holding her towel in place), "I killed Lee!" (A/N: Hahahaha! Had to do it, sorry!)

Just then Naruto, followed by the other boys burst in the room concern etching their faces, (even Gaara and Sasuke).

"Not to worry Ayame-chan! We're here to...Oh," Naruto stopped mid-sentence noticing that the chaos had already been done. Once again Ayame stared blankly at the group of boys who stared back at her.

Gays (Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara): --;

Straight/Bisexual...maybe (Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino): O///O;

Talk about an awkward situation...

--

--

--

After an hour of explaining (and reviving a speechless Lee), Naruto, Sasuke and Ayame had the all the boys inside their dorm room still staring at the three, (mostly Ayame) with expressionless faces.

"So, you're a girl who got sent to this school by mistake," Kiba repeated what was said already.

"And now you have to dress up like a boy for a month, without anyone knowing?" Shikamaru drawled out with a raised eyebrow.

Ayame nodded feeling embarrassed.

Neji turned to Gaara with a smirk, "Looks like I won the bet."

Gaara pouted slightly and handed him the twenty bucks he lost.

Sasuke, Ayame and Naruto twitched, "You mean you guys knew?"

"No duh," Kiba said with a smirk.

"It was pretty obvious," Shikamaru added, to which Shino and Choji nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Ayame said pointing to the group, "Somehow I'm not surprised with Neji and Gaara finding out, but how did you guys...?

"You squealed when I mentioned Akamaru," Kiba replied.

"You had to get dressed apart from the boys in gym class," Shikamaru added.

"Your eyes are a little bigger and feminine than the average guy, even Naruto's," Shino added also.

(Naruto: Hey!)

"Let's just say," Choji said rubbing his head, "You need to cut those nails."

Ayame sweat dropped and bent her head in distress, "I'm doomed."

"Don't think like that Ayame-chan," Naruto said reassuringly.

"Actually this might get easier," Sasuke muttered.

"Besides," Neji smiled, "You could trust us with your secret."

Ayame smiled seeing everyone nod in agreement, but then noticed Lee still staring at her speechless, with cute puppy dog eyes (Note: Think of Tamaki Souh from "Ouran Host club" episode 19, I think).

"Lee I know this may come as a shock," she said nervously scratching the back of her head, "But I hope that we could still be good friends."

Lee stared at her timid-like smile and he got free from his trance.

"Yes, young maiden," he exclaimed taking her hands into his smiling his trademark smile, "I will protect your secret with my life!"

"Okay," Ayame drawled out awkwardly at the boy's response. Still she couldn't complain. In one day her secret was revealed to a bunch of boys she just met, every teacher in the school knows who she is and why she's there, she witnessed two boys making out in the hallway that morning and is still the victim of the pervy principal's scheme to have a girl in the school.

But somehow she had the feeling things would be okay.

For now anyway...

* * *

Kitty: Well what do you think? Too lengthy? Too OOC (I did warn you)? Please review and no flames! 


	4. Chapter 4

1Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ayame Toshi is a girl who is looking for a school to escape distractions and what better school than Konoha's All Girl School? Only one slight problem...she ends up in the wrong school! Now with a new look and new friends she has to get through life in an all-boys school that features horny boys making out in every corner, a snake-like pedophile out to retrieve his old job, one PERVERTED principal, oh and lets not forget your two roommates have a secret crush on each other and are too afraid to admit it. Oy, and I thought MY school had drama! AU and some OOC-ness.

Pairings: SasuNaru, (Do I really have to explain?) NejiGaara (I don't know why, but this pairing is all I see nowadays), and OCx?

Rating: Rated T+ for _implicit_ sexual content, language and a lot yaoi/shounen ai

Warning: Okay now this is my first yaoi/shounen ai and Naruto fic, so if I get anything wrong, please say so in a kind fashion. Plus there's probably some OOC-ness in this chapter and many to come, but that will be explained later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters, just the stupid "shojo manga"-ish plot.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A day at the mall!**

Ayame glanced at the digital clock on her desk as she was typing on her laptop. The bright red numbers blinked eleven thirty, resulting in a yawn that was released.

It was Friday night, just before the weekend which was her favorite time of the week. (Who doesn't like the weekend?) Since it was her favorite time of the week, Ayame liked to get her homework done as soon as possible which was currently an essay assigned by Kakashi. The man's teaching skills are on a low level but the homework he assigns can be torture!

When another yawn escaped Ayame's mouth she figured it was finally time to go to sleep. Soon after turning off her laptop, the girl got in her nice warm bed hoping to get the amount of sleep she deserved during the past few days of waking up at five a.m. due to a certain blond roommate who shall remain nameless.

Ayame looked to Naruto Uzumaki who was snoring away on his bed and onto the silent Sasuke Uchiha on the top bunk. Her first day in Konoha had been a little hectic, but during the course of the week things gradually got a little better and she pretty much owed it all of it to Naruto and his friends. She actually began to feel _attached_ to the group, which wasn't a bad thing really, but she slowly began to question what it would be like if she were to transfer to the all girl school?

_I'm sure Naruto would probably try to keep in touch_, Ayame thought with a smile. Naruto somewhat resembled her little brother and sister back home, with the same boundless energy and vibrant eyes. Then she looked to Sasuke who looked so silent and dark in contrast to Naruto's energy and light. They were like the moon and the sun, yin and yang; two completely polar opposites and yet they seemed so close.

She wasn't sure if they knew she noticed or even that _they_ even noticed, but during the past few days Ayame saw how both boys would affect the other. For example: In English Sasuke is all brooding and icy like a vampire from a novel, but when around _Naruto_ he always lets out a small distinctive smile. The same goes for Naruto. His bright blue eyes don't get as bright unless Sasuke is in the room.

_That is a little much, even if they are best friends_, Ayame thought in confusion. Taking one last look at her two friends Ayame fell asleep.

In the morning...

Ayame was on the verge of sleeping till noon, but two male voices got her half-awake and very disoriented.

"Do you think she's awake?" a familiar male voice asked.

"She will be after this," another familiar voice answered mischievously.

Ayame groaned and put her blanket over her head as a way to block out the familiar yet so alien voices. For a second it seemed like she was going back to her precious dreamland but a slightly loud sound woke her up. It was so squeaky but so familiar. Actually it sounded the same when she went to her cousin's house to see the new...

"PUPPY!"

She sat up abruptly to see a smirking Naruto and Kiba sitting on her bed, the latter holding a small white puppy in his hands looking at her with cute brown eyes.

"See, I told you it'd work," Naruto said smugly.

"Good boy Akamaru," Kiba praised his dog with a pat. Akamaru responded with a happy bark.

Ayame glared at the two. He and Kiba used her love of all things cute as a way to wake her up. _Damn my love of all things cute!_

"Why did you two wake me up?" Ayame asked trying to avoid looking at the little puppy.

"Because," Naruto began.

"We're," Kiba added.

"Taking you to the mall!" the boys finished dramatically in unison, with confetti appearing out of nowhere.

"No," Ayame said monotonously before laying down again attempting to go back to sleep.

_Lazy little..._ Naruto thought his eyebrow twitching. "C'mon Ayame-chan," he whined like a baby, "Everyone else is waiting there already."

"No."

"Please."

"I said, 'No'."

"Aw don't be such a party pooper."

"_Niet_."

"Will you do it for me?" Naruto asked batting his eyelashes so much that when Ayame sat back up looked like she was contemplating it.

"Nope."

Naruto crouched down and put himself in the corner feeling dejected. Kiba looked at him with a sweat drop but then came up with an idea.

"Will you do it for Akamaru?" he asked putting said puppy in front of her face.

Ayame stared at Akamaru while the puppy stared back with his brown eyes. The two just stared at each other, Ayame twitching every once in a while due to restraining herself to glomp the dog.

Then Akamaru's eyes seemed to grow a little bigger and get watery.

_Oh no he isn't!_

Ayame felt her resolve dissolving when she heard a small whimper come from the dog.

"FINE! I'll do it!" she said crying over dramatic anime tears.

"Yes!" both Naruto and Kiba said victoriously, while Akamaru yipped happily.

--

--

--

_I can't believe I agreed to this_, Ayame thought to herself as she walked behind the group of boys as they walked around the mall while holding Akamaru to her chest. She was never too crazy about going to malls, especially on the weekend and if she was being forced. Unlike some girls, Ayame preferred to staying home or if she wanted, would go the mall only if there if there was something she wanted to get, but she never spent more than an hour at the place.

But the guys, they seemed to enjoy being here, with the exception of Sasuke, Gaara and Shino, who stayed silent. Naruto, Kiba and Lee were running like little kids on a sugar rush going in and out of stores browsing and buying all the products that could be offered. Chouji was looking in a small brochure/map of the mall that also showed what stands there were in the food court. Neji seemed to have an unnatural fetish for things that Ayame's girl friends would be interested in, such as make-up, stuff from "Claire's", clothes and shoes. Shikamaru was only mildly interested in the place, but he seemed to find the mall too 'troublesome'.

Ayame sighed; she hated it when everyone was having fun but her.

"Ayame-chan," Naruto asked beside her with three bags of stuff, "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh it's all right," Ayame responded in a bored tone, "I'm just not used to being in such a crowded place that's all."

"Really?" Lee asked joining in the conversation also with a bag, "Why is that?"

"Because I really don't think I ever really enjoyed going to the mall," she explained gently running a hand through Akamaru's fur, "Usually when me and my parents go to the mall, I usually go where _they_ go and their shopping escapades last for hours most of the time. I'd only go to a mall if there was a bookstore and there was a specific book I wanted. Other than that, I guess my shopping list is microscopic compared to other girls, unless I'm shopping for someone else."

"So you're not very materialistic, I'm guessing," Neji said frowning at her choice of clothing: an over-sized black hoodie with a glowing pink fairy on the front, a pair of baggy denim jeans, and worn out sneakers.

_Honestly, didn't anyone teach her style?_ Neji thought to himself. He was all for the modest and slightly tomboyish look, his younger cousin Hinata was similar, but Ayame still needed to rethink her choice of clothes or get an extreme make over. (A/N: Like I said, there _will_ be OOC-ness!)

_She has the figure no doubt about that_, the Hyuga (sp?) thought remembering the girl's feminine legs when in the gym shorts, _All she needs to do is show it off more, then maybe the situation can actually develop. _(He means the fact that Ayame is a girl dressing as a boy in an all boy's school).

"No, not really," Ayame said absentmindedly, "I don't really care for my looks much. I find make-up too tedious to put on, I only wear dresses when I feel like it and I'll only wear a skirt that's up to my knees or longer."

"So does this mean we will never see you in a mini-skirt?" Lee asked timidly, voicing everyone's secret question.

"Not likely," she replied lightly, not really getting the secret meaning of Lee's question.

"But Ayame-chan," he whined back getting some stares from spectators, "A girl who does not show her outer beauty as well as her inner beauty just goes against the laws of Youth!"

"'Laws of Youth'?" Ayame asked staring at Lee with a 'WTF?' look.

"For once I agree with Lee," Neji said, then pointed to the girl, "Ayame-chan needs new clothes!"

Ayame just stared at him with a blank face, while Neji smiled as if in victory.

"...Eh?"

"You heard him," Naruto smirked deciding to play along, "It's time for a make-over."

" What? No way! Out of the question!" Ayame growled recalling Sasuke and Naruto playing barber not too many chapters ago.

Before she could say anymore she felt two arms loop both of her arms to see that it was Sasuke and Gaara, both having mischievous glints in their eyes. Akamaru bounded from her arms to run to his owner before any of the mall security guards could see him.

"We've got the target," Gaara said smirking evilly, while Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Brilliant!" Neji exclaimed pointing forward, "Now to 'Macy's'!" (1)

Ayame started sputtering and struggling while being dragged by the two boys holding her prisoner, not really caring about who was staring.

"What? Wait a minute! Sasuke, Gaara, let me go! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto chuckled and followed the four while Lee ran after them with a concern for Ayame-chan, that seemed to arise out of nowhere.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru stared at them all as they left them looking a little dejected. Suddenly a random tumbleweed blew by, due to some unknown wind.

_They forgot about us..._

_--_

_--_

_--_

About an hour later...

"We're back!" Neji sang smiling, while carrying tons of plastic shopping bags towards the four boys and dog. They were sitting in a table by the food court just ready to eat.

"So how did it go?" Shino asked in a monotone voice.

"Unfortunately since Ayame-chan's hair was too short, we had to buy some hair extenders," Neji scowled yelling extra loud, "And_ MOMMY-NARU_ wouldn't let me buy her a mini-skirt!"

"Neji-baka!" said blonde ran up to the group glaring at the pale-eyed boy, "There's no way my daughter is wearing something as slutty as a mini-skirt!"

"You were psyched about it just an hour ago!"

"That was because I didn't think you were serious! What are you trying to do? Sell her off?"

"...Is that so wrong?"

"YOU. SICK. PERVERT!" Naruto ground out glaring daggers at Neji.

Before Neji could say anymore he was punched out by a pissed off Lee. Now when I say 'pissed off', I mean _pissed off_, as in aura of death, ready to kill pissed off. "How dare you treat my adorable little sister like that," he growled, yes you heard me, _growled._

"So, all you were doing was picture her in those dresses, correct?" Neji grumbled.

"Sh-shut up!" Lee retorted getting flustered.

As the two of them continued to argue, everyone pretty much ignored them when Ayame came in with a smirking Sasuke and smirking Gaara behind her. Her head was down so that no one could see her face, she was still wearing her original clothes but seemed to look scarred for life.

"Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked shakily when she passed him. Both Neji and Lee looked at her too, hoping she was okay.

When she picked up her head to face, the only reply Ayame gave was a glare that said 'Don't mess with me'. The glare was just as powerful as Sasuke's famous 'Uchiha Death Glare' and reduced Lee and Naruto to hold each other, while shaking in fear and Neji to run behind his boyfriend for solace. Then she looked at the other four, who immediately cowered behind the (slightly) unaffected Shino. Then she sat down, sighed, and rested her head down on the table.

"Wow," Kiba said awed behind Shino, with Akamaru popping his head out of his gray jacket with curiosity, "She spent just one hour with the Uchiha-bastard and Subaku and she already can top off the glare."

"A new record," Shikamaru agreed.

"I feel a little bad for her," Chouji said sympathetically, "I mean who knows what Neji made her try on."

"True," the three other boys agreed, knowing Neji's habit of going overboard.

"Father," Naruto addressed Sasuke angrily pointing at him. "This is all your fault!"

"Why is it _my_ fault?" Sasuke answered, before staring at Naruto with a disturbed face, "Did you just call me 'father'?"

"YES!" the blonde yelled, "Because of you teme, our daughter has developed a glare that overpowers your stupid 'Uchiha Death Glare'!"

The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched, "First of all, _no one_ can overpower my family's Death Glare. Second, why am _I_ the father?"

"Because both of us were the first (next to Ero-sennin) to know Ayame was a girl," Naruto answered, "So that makes us her parent figures."

"..."

"..."

"...I want a divorce."

"What?!"

"You heard me dobe."

Okay let's ignore the 'married couple' for a few minutes and get back to our little scarred heroine who still had her head on the table.

"I never want to go shopping with _him_ again," Ayame mumbled referring to Neji. The boys at the table sweat dropped at the dramatic statement. Honestly, shopping with him couldn't have been _that_ bad.

"Don't you think you're making too much of a big deal here?" Shino asked skeptically.

"Nope," Ayame picked up her head to face the boys, "It was like shopping with my mom and my aunt when we looked for my dress for my eighth grade prom-no wait- 'dance'."

Neji 'hmphed' and crossed his arms, "Well if you didn't like it, then why didn't you say so?"

"I did," she said bluntly, "About over twenty times."

"You must forgive him," Gaara said, "He doesn't always know when to shut up and listen sometimes."

"Gaara," Neji wailed with dramatic anime tears running down his cheeks, "How can you be so cruel?"

"Watch me," Gaara answered taking a sip of his soda, clearly ignoring his boyfriend.

"Hm, well if you're going to be that way, I'll tell the others how you submit to me when we're alone," Neji countered in a whisper so that no one else at the table cold hear. He smirked when his little uke nearly choked on his drink, blushing madly, not only for embarrassment but also due to remembrance of who's boss. (1)

Unfortunately Ayame actually heard a little of it (since they were sitting near her), she caught the words the words 'submit' and 'me'. "Gaara, what does Neji mean?" she asked innocently. Neji was going to answer, but had his mouth covered by a flustered racoon (2) boy.

"N-nothing! Like I said, this guy doesn't know when to shut up," Gaara said hastily, throwing a slight glare at the taller boy.

"Oh," Ayame said leaving it at that. Still there was a question that was eating her on the inside since the day before. A question that had to be asked otherwise she'd explode due to curiosity overload.

"Guys, what's an uke?" she asked, once again innocently.

Everyone at the table paled at the random question and stared at Ayame, not really sure what to do. Naruto and Sasuke stopped their fight at the question also and turned to stare at the girl who was fidgeting due to the stares.

"Pft!" Ayame turned to who the sound came from to see it was Kiba, who was covering his smile with his hand. Then all of a sudden he burst into hysterical laughter almost falling off his chair. Ayame's eyes shifted from him to the group who was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"...Are you actually serious?" Shikamaru asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yes..."

Kiba ceased his laughter and gaped at the girl in shock. Akamaru knew that this would turn into a very stressful conversation and made his way to Ayame's lap. He may seem like an average dog, but it didn't mean the pup wasn't aware of what was happening around him. That and he just so happened to enjoy being on the girl's lap.

"Ayame-chan," Naruto chuckled nervously, "What exactly brought this on?"

"Well, Shino you know Sai from Math class right?" Ayame explained picking up Akamaru and putting him on her lap, "Yesterday he came up to me and said that with my looks I'd make a decent uke and I just wanted to know what the word meant."

Ayame didn't want to admit it, but she was actually sensitive to her feelings as well as others and she secretly hated it when others made fun of her looks and called her ugly. She was already aware of it, she didn't need others to point it out to her.

"He didn't say anything else, did he?" Naruto growled recalling how perverted Sai could be. In freshman year, the two of them shared a few classes, including gym. During that period Sai had often made crack comments on how small his...uh **ahem** was.

"No," Ayame answered confusedly.

"So Naruto," Sasuke said casually, "You gonna tell her?"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, "Why do I have to tell her?"

"Because you're the only person here who was voted 'Uke of the Year' last year."

"THAT STUPID CONTEST WAS RIGGED, I TELL YA! THERE'S _NO_ WAY I'D LET MYSELF SUBMIT TO SOME CONTROLLING, OVER DOMINATING SEME!"

"What's a seme?" Ayame asked.

"Fabulous, dobe you taught her a new word," Sasuke said ignoring her question.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME _ME_ TEME! YOU SHOULD TELL HER!"

"And tell me why I should tell her?"

"Because it's the father's job to teach the daughter about the world," Naruto retorted with a smirk.

"Why do I have to be the father?" Sasuke argued.

"Because Lee's already proclaimed himself as her older brother, I can't steal Neji 'cause Gaara will hate me for life and vice versa, Shikamaru will do a lousy job because he's too lazy to do _anything_, Chouji focuses too much on food, Shino's too creepy to be a father, and Kiba's so unscrupulous, he'll probably corrupt her!"

"Oi, who ya callin' unscrupulous?" Kiba protested, before muttering with a smirk, "Then again the corrupting idea doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah and I don't _always _focus on food," Chouji retorted crossing his arms.

"Uh, hello?" Ayame said impatiently getting her friends' attention, "Still have no clue what uke and seme mean."

"Oh, sorry," Naruto apologized.

Shikamaru cleared his throat also a bit impatient, "Is anyone gonna explain it to her?"

"I'll do it," Kiba said before being punched out by Naruto.

"YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HAVE TO TELL AYAME-CHAN!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN BAKA!"

"EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT MEANS DOG BREATH!"

Ayame stared in exasperation as the two boys argued. If her question was going to cause so much chaos, she should have kept it to herself and find out for herself. _At least they aren't trying to beat each other up...yet_, Ayame thought looking from one boy to the other, while the other members of the group did the same. If things were going to be like this she may go insane.

"How can you put up with this?" she quietly asked Akamaru, still resting on her lap. The pup looked up at her and seemed to shrug before continuing to watch his master fight with the 'blonde idiot'.

_Maybe I've already cracked_, Ayame thought in distress, _I mean I just talked to a dog and he actually looked like he responded!_

Ayame was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Shino.

"Hey Shino," she said hiding her distress, "What is it?"

Shino leaned into her ear and began to whisper into it.

"...Uh huh. I see. Okay. What? N-no way," Ayame whimpered when hearing what Shino had to say, "_That's _what a seme and an uke really is?"

The bug expert nodded, noting that the girl's face was getting redder with every passing second. Everyone at the table gulped when realizing what Shino had told her and watched to see what her reaction was going to be.

"B-but," Ayame whimpered while sniffling, "I DON'T WANT TO BE BUTT-RAPED! WAHAHAHA!"

Shino resisted a cringe as the girl began to wail while shedding anime tears. It wasn't just because her recent outburst causing people to stare, but also something seemed to pinch him when he saw her in such a state. Thinking of nothing better to do, Shino rubbed her back consolingly, but also awkwardly; he'd never really showed emotion towards girls. Meanwhile Akamaru was also consoling her by licking her face clean of her tears.

"My poor daughter," Naruto cried dramatically hugging the poor girl.

"My sister," cried Lee, joining with Naruto in the consoling.

"Here, Ayame-chan you can have my brownie," Chouji offered as a way to make the girl cheer up some.

"Yeah come on, don't cry," Kiba said patting her head, while trying to make her smile.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru all rose eyebrows at the humorous, yet slightly weird scene.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru : Oo;

_Is it that much of a tragedy?_

--

--

--

By late afternoon the ten boys (if you include Akamaru) and girl were nearing the campus of their highschool. After the 'uke' incident the boys had decided to make it up to Ayame by letting her shop in her favorite stores, or choose where she wanted to go. At first she spent ten dollars getting two books she wanted and in the last event the group pitched in what money they had left to go to the movie theater to see _Ghost Rider_ (3). They were almost kicked out due to Akamaru whimpering at some parts, but Ayame was there to calm him down when he needed to be.

"So Ayame-chan," Lee asked walking beside her, "How was your first day at our mall?"

"Well, overall," as she was giving her answer Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Chouji turned their heads hoping to hear something good,

"It was even more annoying than going with my mom," Ayame said bluntly.

The guys sighed in disappointment.

"But," the boys perked their head up, "It was actually kind of fun."

She looked at the guys with a bright smile adorning her face. "I might want to do it again next weekend."

"Oh Ayame-imouto-chan," Lee cried hugging the girl dramatically, "The fact that you are offering to come with us next week despite your annoyance is so admirable!"

"I wasn't offering," Ayame said sternly, "I was just saying that I _might_ want to go with you guys next week."

"Then it is official!" Naruto exclaimed ignoring her statement, "From here on out we will go to the mall every Saturday for good weekend fun!"

While everyone cheered in joy for this Ayame's eyebrow twitched as she bent her head exasperation.

_Good gawd_, she thought to whatever entity was in charge of the universe, _What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

KittyKat: Well what did you think of this chapter? Please tell me in your reviews and no flames!

1) In the fanfic 'Boys Don't Cry' I think Gaara was labeled as the uke in the relationship between him and Neji. By the way, 'Boys Don't Cry' was one of the first SasuNaru yaois I've ever read and I loved it. Anyone who's interested should read it right away.

2) When I was planning on writing 'Yaoi Academy' I drew a little drawing of Ayame asleep with chibi versions of the Naruto boys surrounding her, as little animals. In the drawing Naruto is a fox, Sasuke's a cat, Shikamaru is a sloth, Lee is a skunk (not because he stinks, but because he reminds me of Pepe LePew; he's a well known flirt and doesn't seem to realize that he isn't all that handsome in some girls' eyes), Chouji is a cute little bear, Kiba as a wolf, Neji another cat, and I made Gaara a raccoon. I also made another drawing similar to this, with Ayame as a kitten.

3) I haven't seen this movie yet, but I want to. It looks really good. That and _Bridge to Terabithia_.

Note: To those of you confused as to why I added Akamaru in this chapter; yes Ayame and the guys would have been kicked out of the mall if someone _saw _them with Akamaru and bothered to tell on them. As to why Kiba keeps him in his room, well think about that for yourself: Would Jiraiya actually care if someone kept a pet in their dorms? I don't think he would that much.

As for the 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' thing, I thought it would be kind of funny to have Naruto and Sasuke get a glimpse of parenthood, throught Ayame without there ever having to an Mpreg. Lee's her 'brother' because he's a little oblivious about his feelings for Ayame-chan. But remember I don't know who to put Ayame with, so it's gonna be up to you guys to vote, later though cause the story's still developing. 


	5. Chapter 5

1Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ayame Toshi wants to go to a school where she can avoid distractions. What better school than Konoha's All Girls' Academy? There is only _one_ problem…she goes to the wrong school! Now with a new look and new friends Ayame has to attend an all boy school that includes, horny boys making out in every corner, crazy fan-boys, a snakelike pedophile after the job that should've been his, one _PERVERTED_ principal, and oh yeah, let's not forget that her two roommates have a crush on each other and are too afraid to admit it! Oy and I thought _my_ school had drama. AU and OOC-ness.

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, and OCx? (I still have no idea who Ayame will end up with. It _might _be Lee, but that will depends on how you people will react.)

Warnings: Rated T+ for slight sexual content, debut yaoi/shounen ai-ness and OOC-ness.

The setting: This is for those confused as to which month this takes place in; it takes place in mid-January after exams and stuff.

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

**Chapter 5: Ayame's First Date**

Ayame Toshi sighed as she listened to Ibiki-sensei's lecture on circle measurement of angles, secants and other stuff like that. Ayame never really liked Math, most of the time she did very well in it, but all in all she found it pretty boring. One of the few good things about this class is that she wasn't alone.

Shino Aburame, Ayame's friend and official math tutor, sat in the row next to her, not but a foot away from her desk. While Ayame would get eighties and the occasional sixties on the pop quizzes that would be given out randomly, the local bug expert would get hundreds, not nineties or any number under like the rest of the class. No, _hundreds_.

Somehow it just didn't seem natural…

But he's been helping her improve her math so Ayame didn't really dwell on it much.

_Although, I'm still sticking true to my 'humanoid-alien-from-outer-space' theory_, Ayame thought with a giggle.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt someone from behind her staring at her. Ayame wasn't sure how, but she just _knew_ someone was staring at her. Normally, when you are a girl posing a boy at an all boys' school, you'd be used to stares for looking too feminine, but for some reason the stare had felt _different_.

Ayame looked behind her, but was surprised to see the last three boys in her row with their heads down.

"That's weird," Ayame murmured; she could've sworn someone was watching her.

Shino heard what she said and caught a certain someone on the corner of his eye, watching Ayame intently. He frowned; the guys were definitely not going to go well with this.

---

Later, Ayame was walking down the hallway on her way to lunch, when she bumped into someone vaguely familiar. At first she thought it was Sasuke, 'cause the guy had the same black hair, emotionless face and obsidian orbs for eyes. But his hairstyle wasn't like Sasuke's though; he had bangs brushed to the side and his hair up in a small ponytail. It took a few seconds, but Ayame recognized him.

"Hey Sai," Ayame greeted politely.

"Hey there, Toshi-kun," Sai replied with, surprisingly, a smile. Ayame raised a confused eyebrow at this. From what she heard, Sai has a reputation of being an emotionless person and not smile often. Smirking, maybe, but according to Naruto "smile" wasn't even in this guy's vocabulary.

"So, which class are you going to next?" Ayame asked as Sai decided to walk beside her.

"Lunch. Same as you," Sai answered bluntly, his mouth forming into a small smirk.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence then, with a smirking Sai walking next to a slightly nervous Ayame, both on their way to the cafeteria. For some odd reason, our heroine felt that something big was going to happen between her and the boy.

"Ayame," he whispered for some odd reason. Now, Ayame was certain something was going to happen. Sai never called her by her first name.

"Yes," she answered cautiously walking a little slower.

Sai looked from side-to-side, making sure the two of them were alone, with no one to overhear.

"I know."

Ayame stopped dead in her tracks at hearing those two words. Gulping she forced herself to stay calm, that way Sai won't really get suspicious. Taking a deep breath, Ayame turned to face him with what she hoped was a neutral expression.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked shakily, failing to hide her nervousness.

"The secret," Sai answered bluntly, leaning in to whisper in Ayame's ear, "That you're a girl."

Ayame did her best to look nonchalant, but failed miserably. After checking the hallway for any witnesses, she whispered, "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Sai replied with a smirk.

Ayame gave up on the acting cool about it thing and went into major beg mode.

"Please don't tell," she pleaded, trying to look as pathetic as she could (kneeling on the floor, hands clasped, etc.). Sai didn't answer though; he just raised a dark eyebrow thinking that she just looked like a loon.

"Please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-PLEAAASE," Ayame groveled trying to make her eyes go teary for effect, "I swear I'll do anything."

Sai continued to look down at the girl, with a 'what-a-nut job' look, but then smirked weirdly.

"Anything?" he asked, his smirk turning into an evil grin when Ayame nodded furiously, "Okay. Stand up and close your eyes."

Ayame stood abruptly and closed her eyes tightly. She knew that if someone was to know her secret (other than the teachers and her friends that is) then most likely it would leak back to the Board of Education, and knowing how stupid the place was they'd expel her before Shikamaru could say 'troublesome'.

If her parents were to find out that she was expelled _and_ attending an all boys' school _as_ a boy, then her overprotective (real) father would probably get out the chainsaw, hunt down all the boy's she'd met, and then, well let's just say there'd be _a lot_ of blood.

Ayame stiffened when felt Sai's fingers grasp the back of her neck and felt his breath on her face.

"Sai, what are you-Mmph!"

Ayame's eyes opened wide and she saw a blurry version of Sai's face, with his eyes closed and _way_ too close for comfort. But the unnaturally close proximity wasn't the (only) reason why she was currently frozen in place and blushing like crazy.

--

--

--

"HE DID _WHAT_?!"

Naruto, Lee, Neji and Kiba yelled at Ayame, who had bent her head down, while sitting on the bench, blushing and trying to avoid their stares. Shikamaru, Gaara and Chouji were mildly interested, but weren't as angry as the others were. Shino and Sasuke were sitting next to Ayame, the former urging her to go on and the latter just waiting to hear her.

"Sai uh knows my secret," Ayame said softly timidly twiddling her fingers.

"And?" the group boys asked in unison.

"And he, uh" she paused before adding quickly, "kissed me."

The group of boys gaped as they heard the last part. Gaara's eyes actually widened and one could have sworn they saw a flicker of anger in his eyes. Chouji actually dropped his bag of potato chips, mid-bite. Naruto stood up and started yelling out all kinds of curses and profanities that Ayame didn't even know existed. Sasuke, although hiding it, was genuinely pissed as well. Poor Lee was in a daze and Neji began talking to Ayame like a scolding adult.

"So you just let him kiss you?" Neji asked folding his arms.

"It's not like I let him," Ayame protested flailing her arms crazily, "He just came at me and I dunno, I froze!"

"You could've pushed him away."

"I told you, I _froze_, as in with _shock_! Sheesh!"

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked slyly, "Or is it that you were actually enjoying it?"

"W-WHAT?!" Ayame sputtered blushing furiously.

"I knew it," Kiba laughed and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Was it good?"

"No! Absolutely not! Never!" Ayame denied shaking her head furiously (trying to find a rock to hide under XD). (1)

"You sure?"

"Of course I am," she answered trying to sound confident.

"You're blushing," Shikamaru said joining in on the teasing, "So it must be true."

"B-but!"

"Hm, if she's blushing it must mean that she likes him," Kiba whispered to Shikamaru, both relishing in making Ayame more flustered. Off to the side Lee had gasped and dropped his head onto the table and one could see his soul floating in the air.

"Oh, _hell no_," she hissed, pointing at the two smirking boys, "You are not suggesting that I actually like that _jerk_!"

"Jerk? Why A-cup I'm hurt" a familiar mock pained voice said behind her.

Ayame whipped her head around to see a smug Sai and glared at him furiously with pointing her index finger at him. "Don't call me A-cup, jerk! I'm a B dammit!"

"You are?" her friends asked astonished. This included Lee, who started to blush profusely as well as the other curious straight guys at the table (but their blushes were milder).

Ayame flushed with embarrassment while Sai smirked.

"Whatever you say A-cup," Sai replied obviously not believing her. He was about to leave, but then he felt a rough hand on his shoulder pull him back and felt a strong blow to his head knock him unconscious.

"Uh, Naruto, Lee was that really necessary?" Ayame asked with sweat drop after seeing both boys knock Sai cold.

The two boys didn't answer; they just dragged the motionless Sai off somewhere. The rest of the guys followed either wanting to know what happens or they also wanted to torture the poor guy also for kissing Ayame.

"Wait guys! Don't-ugh what's the point?" Ayame moaned trailing after her weird friends.

---

When Sai woke up he was in a dark room tied to a chair in front of a table with a blinding light in his eyes.

"What the hell?" he asked himself before hearing a voice as cold as ice in front of him. Actually two voices.

"Shut up," Naruto said icily as he adjusted the lamp.

"Don't move," Lee said in the same tone standing beside him with his hand firmly placed on Sai's shoulder.

Sai looked at the two boys in confusion and looked around to see the rest of the gang as well, including an embarrassed Ayame. All nine boys had looks that could kill. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, with a sadistic smirk. Standing beside him was a homicidal Gaara who was held back by a cold looking Neji. Shino was standing in the far corner surrounded by a bunch of black bugs that were easily hidden in the dark; they were standing at his feet waiting for his call to attack. Meanwhile a vicious, a smirking Kiba on a leash was holding snarling Akamaru back, while chewing viciously on a doll that strangely resembled Sai himself but strangely a leg was missing.

Shikamaru had his arms crossed over his chest, with an expression that had a mix of boredom and amusement. Chouji was beside him eating his chips, smiling as if he was watching a show.

"Now," Sasuke said going to Naruto's side, "We're going to ask you some questions."

"Yeah, like," Naruto paused putting his hands on the table glaring down at the emotionless Sai, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS MY DAUGHTER?!"

Sai blinked, "You sound as if I did something wrong."

"YOU DID!" Lee exclaimed joining in with Naruto with a red face. "YOU STOLE MY PRECIOUS SISTER'S FIRST KISS! STEALING A YOUNG MAIDEN'S FIRST KISS VIOLATES ALL THAT IS Y-!"

"Wait, I stole your first kiss?" Sai asked addressing Ayame, who had her chin leaning on her hand.

Ayame nodded blushing faintly. She never really cared that much about her first kiss being stolen, so it wouldn't matter if she admitted that it really was her first kiss.

"Wow," Sai breathed dramatically, before grinning weirdly, "I feel so honored."

"WHY YOU SON OF A-!" Naruto screeched.

"CHARLATAN!" Lee yelled.

Ayame raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Is it that big of a deal?_

"To think, I stole a virgin like A-cup's first kiss," Sai mused with a blank face.

"Don't call me A-cup, hentai!" Ayame exclaimed pointing indignantly at the boy. Everyone turned their heads to stare at her when they heard 'hentai'.

"Uh, Ayame-chan where did you hear that word?" Neji asked slightly nervous.

"Oh, I heard it from Iruka-sensei when Kakashi came in to History class," she answered bluntly, "Kakashi whispered something inside his ear that the class didn't hear, which made Iruka-sensei go red for some reason and then he yelled 'Get out of here you hentai!' and that's where I heard it from. Now that I think about it I never found out its meaning. (sweat drop)"

The group continued to stare at her as she did a pretty good impression of Iruka yelling at Kakashi. Kiba and Shikamaru gulped. They shared that class with Ayame and recalled that incident. The whole class had snickered, having a good idea what Kakashi had said, all except Ayame who looked to the rumored couple with confusion. And since they hadn't told her what the word meant back then, there was no way they were telling her now! So the two boys looked nervously to Shino, a quiet question in their eyes.

Shino sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and went over to the confused girl's side. As usual he whispered the meaning of the vulgar word in her ear, resulting in Ayame's face glowing red in the dark.

"So a hentai is a pervert?" she questioned looking up at Shino, with big eyes. The bug expert nodded, patting her head, in case there would be a repeat of the 'uke' incident.

Instead of crying like before Ayame turned and glared fiercely at Sai, who blinked confused at her sudden change of attitude. When she approached him everyone stood back to see what she would do.

"You HENTAI! PERVERT!" she screeched taking something out from behind the back only to reveal...

A mallet?

"Okay where did _that_ come from?" Neji asked as the girl proceeded to bonking and pounding Sai senseless with the huge wooden mallet. No one was really paying attention to the poor boys cries of mercy.

"WHAT THE HELL-OW!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT, HENTAI!" BONK!

"OW! GOD I JUST KISSED YOU!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, JERK!" POUND!

"HELP!!!! TT"

"How much does that thing weigh?" Shikamaru asked noting how large the mallet was.

"Hn, got to give her props for torture," Sasuke added with his chin covered by his thumb and pointer finger.

"Heh," Gaara said shrugging nonchalantly, "I would've used a chainsaw."

"My scarab beetles would've eaten him from the inside out," Shino added stoically.

The previous speakers 'oohed' obviously impressed. Although they couldn't help but wonder how Shino had come across scarab beetles.

Meanwhile, here were Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji's reactions:

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto encouraged pumping his fists, "That's my girl! Go get 'im!"

"Ayame-chan looks so beautiful when enraged," Lee admired with hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah, she also looks as scary as hell," Kiba added snickering as he videotaped the scene for the future.

"Now this is a show," Chouji said eating the chips from his bag.

Everyone thought the enraged girl would keep beating the crap out of poor Sai when suddenly Neji grasped the back of her shirt, thus separating her from Sai. Once he held her at a good distance, he threw open the shed door and threw the boy outside.

"What'd you do that for?" Ayame asked flailing around (in chibi form) as Neji continued holding her up in the air by her collar.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to be involved in _murder_. Besides my face is too pretty to go to jail," Neji added, flipping his hair with emphasis.

Ayame-chibi stopped struggling, humphed and crossed her arms with an adorable pout. Her fun was over.

--

--

--

The next few days flew by in a snap and soon it was Thursday or in other words free study period in the library for Ayame and her History class.

Things were normal; Kiba and half of the class were goofing off, Ayame was reading a book to pass the time, Shikamaru was sleeping and during this Iruka mysteriously vanished without a trace.

The weird part was that when Ayame and her English class had a free period, Kakashi would disappear as well. Could there be a connection? Ayame put the questioning thoughts to the side, thinking nothing of it.

So anyway, Ayame went back to her reading when she felt a ball of paper hit the back of her head. She turned around in her seat to see who it was and saw Sai waving to her with an untrustworthy smile.

"Come here," he mouthed waving her to come over.

Ayame glared in annoyance and mouthed back, "Go away."

Sai shook his head and continued to wave to her.

Ayame turned away from him and groaned. She knew the boy wouldn't leave her alone unless she gave into him and let him talk to her. So she had two options, one: sneak away from two of her friends and talk to Sai a.k.a. Mr. Number One, Emotionless Jerk to see what the heck he wants or two: tell them that Sai is back and have a band of overprotective boys handle it and possibly be charged with involvement in murder and/or kidnapping.

_Can't there be a third option?_ Ayame thought looking to the heavens (or ceiling) for answers. When getting nothing she scowled. _I think god and those holy people up there gets their laughs from torturing me._

Ayame looked over to Kiba to see him distracted by a video game on his DS and over to Shikamaru to see him fast asleep. Making sure not to make a sound she escaped quietly with her bag and book and walked over to Sai.

"Okay what do you want Sai?" she accused crossing her arms.

"A-cup," Sai gasped (again with feigned pain), "How can you accuse me of wanting something from you."

"Quit calling me 'A-cup'!" Ayame gritted through teeth trying to keep her voice down.

"Excuse me," a small elderly blue-haired woman (the librarian) interrupted, "Is there anything wrong here?"

Before Ayame could answer Sai stepped in front of her and spoke first.

"I sincerely apologize madam," he said charmingly, "My friend here does not feel well and I've been requested to escort him to the nurse's office."

Ayame watched as the woman's face blushed slightly and gaped. _Is she seriously falling for it?_

"Y-yes, well here's a hall pass and get better dear," the librarian addressed Ayame while handing Sai a piece of paper and walking away.

Ayame forced a grin as she stiffly waved back, while Sai grinned while waving,

"Later old hag!"

Ayame nearly choked as she gaped at her 'escort'.

"Excuse me," the old, clueless librarian asked.

"I said-"

"So sorry we're keeping you busy ma'am," Ayame interjected nervously while covering Sai's mouth and practically dragging him towards the exit. "We'll leave-right now."

Once outside the library and in the school courtyard Ayame removed her hand from his mouth and glared up at him (he _was_ tall).

"You jerk, what were you thinking? You could've gotten us in trouble!"

"I was just telling the truth," Sai retorted shrugging nonchalantly.

_Ooh, I really, really, _really_ don't like him_, Ayame growled in her head. After taking a few deep breaths and counting to ten she calmed down and put her hands on her hips.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she sighed.

"I wanted to ask you to go on a date," Sai answered bluntly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Come again?"

"I. Want. To. Ask. You-"

"No!" Ayame exclaimed with a shocked expression, "I know what you said, I just can't-why-I mean-huh?"

Sai sighed in exasperation, "Is it really that hard to comprehend?"

"It's not that," Ayame began scratching the back of her head, her face turning pink. Then she froze and squinted up at him, "Why do you want to date me?"

Sai chuckled evilly as he examined his nails, trying to act like he was discussing the weather. His smirk only grew when he saw the poor girl gulp nervously.

"Well, you don't want anyone to know your secret, correct," Ayame froze at the sentence. When he noticed her reaction Sai smiled victoriously.

"Great! I'll meet you outside at seven tomorrow. See ya tomorrow A-cup!"

Ayame stared stunned after the boy as he waved her good bye with that sadistic smile. Suddenly the words sunk in and she was brought out of her reverie. She couldn't even scream, that should tell you how stunned she was. All Ayame could do was twitch and squeak indistinct words ignoring the stares from her schoolmates.

_Yep, it's official. God and those Saints up there take pleasure out of making my life miserable. TT_

--

After school...

Neji Hyuga hummed as he walked around in the school courtyard smiling when he noticed what a beautiful day it was. Best of all, there was no stress or problems to cramp up his style. Yep, that's right no problems here!

"NEJI!" a familiar voice cried out in fear. Neji sighed, recognizing the voice immediately and turned around to greet his distressed friend.

"Hey Ayame-chan, is something wrong?"

The girl in question was standing in front of him panting and eyes watery with stress that can only be seen in a cheap drama anime. Ayame was looking so lost that for a second she resembled a little baby and not a young girl posing secretly as a boy.

"Neji, you have to help me," Ayame spazzed dramatically. "See Sai wanted to talk to me before and I didn't know what he wanted so I snuck away from Kiba and Shikamaru and went to see what he wanted and he called the library lady an 'old hag' and I told him that we'd get in trouble, but anyway I asked what he wanted and he said that he wanted to take me on a date and I didn't know what to say and then Sai practically threatened to tell my secret and I just froze, ya know and now tomorrow I have to meet out here at seven and I don't-"

"Ayame jeez, take a breath!" Neji exclaimed covering her mouth and coaxing her to breath in and out (through her nose). Ayame breathed against his palm until she finally relaxed.

"Okay, now tell me what happened slowly and actually _breathe_ this time," Neji said removing his hand.

Ayame gulped, "Okay Sai is taking me on a date tomorrow and I don't know what to do, 'cause well…I've never been on a date. Please help me."

Neji blinked at her pleading face before he broke out into a grin.

"Sai asked you out? Oh this is wonderful!" he exclaimed clasping his hands.

"Neji," Ayame growled.

"Oh, right," Neji grew serious again, "Do Naruto and the others know?"

"Uh, no. I was actually hoping we could keep this between...us?"

Neji gasped happily, "You want _me_ to be your guide to dating and a secret keeper to my friends?"

"If...it's not too much?"

"Of course not sweetie," Neji said reassuringly and rubbed his chin, "We'll have to get you a new outfit though."

"Does this mean another trip to the mall?" Ayame groaned putting her palm on her forehead.

Neji didn't answer; he just gave Cheshire-like grin.

"Ugh, okay," Ayame gave in, "But no miniskirts!"

"Aw man."

So the two teens walked off hoping to catch the next bus to town so they could go to the mall. Neji making moderate offers to which Ayame might like, while the girl scolded the older boy to "wait 'til we get there."

Neither of the two noticed a familiar little white puppy crawling out of the bushes and making his way back to his master's room. In his little doggie mind, one question resounded in his head: "To tell or not to tell?"

--

--

--

The next day was Friday after school and the guys were waiting outside the gates of the school for Ayame and Neji to show. They were getting a little worried, since they hadn't really seen the two so far. And those who had could see that Ayame was acting jittery for some reason. She was also looking behind her shoulder every five minutes. Needless to say, everyone was worried about the poor girl.

"Where are they?" Naruto grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Maybe Neji took her shopping again," Lee suggested worried.

"Ooh, we know how that's going to end," Shikamaru commented crossing his arms.

Gaara crossed his arms and didn't say anything. To anyone, he might have looked mad but deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down he was worried sick about his boyfriend.

Before anyone could question any further, Akamaru ran over to them barking furiously and jumping around Kiba in order to get his and everyone's attention. (You all know how dogs are right? So I won't have to go into detail).

"Hey Kiba I think Akamaru wants to tell us something," Shikamaru pointed out.

"What is it, boy?" Kiba asked, bending down to hear his canine friend.

"Bark, Bark, bark!"

"What's that? Timmy's stuck down a well again?"

The whole group turned to stare at Kiba with squinted eyes. "What?" the boys said in unison. Their eyes were really saying, 'are-you-friggin'-crazy'.

Kiba chuckled nervously, "Sorry, bad Lassie joke. Akamaru just said that Ayame's going on a date with Sai and Neji is going to help her."

"Oh," Sasuke said.

"Well if that's all," Naruto added with a big smile.

"As long as she's safe," Lee said with the rest of the boys nodding in agreement.

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT?!" the three boys exclaimed turning to the now cowering Akamaru. He knew they'd be angry, but not _this _angry! No wonder Ayame was so afraid of telling them…

"IS THAT GIRL CRAZY?!" Naruto yelled his eyes wide and white. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?!"

"WE MUST STOP HER BEFORE SAI DOES SOMETHING TO HER!" Lee exclaimed worriedly.

"Hang on a moment," Shikamaru interjected rubbing his chin. "We don't _have_ to stop the date."

Lee and Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a look of betrayal. "Shikamaru, how could you?" (They both said this in unison)

"Wait, I see where you're going with this," Sasuke realized, facing the lazy genius.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

Sasuke sighed, "Idiot, we could spy on her _while_ she's on the date with Sai."

"Oh, I see," Naruto, declared, "That's genius guys!"

"Spying on her would be like getting in her personal business," Shino stated, not agreeing with the plan. "We all know how she'll be if we get caught."

"But what if she got in trouble and neither of us would be there to help her?" Naruto asked. "Besides we'll be fine as long as we don't get caught," he added.

The rest of the boys nodded at this and were about to leave when they noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where's Gaara?"

Meanwhile in Ayame, Naruto and Sasuke's room…

"Neji, are you sure this is going to work?" Ayame asked as Neji braided her hair extensions.

"Of course," Neji replied with certainty, doing the finishing touches on her hair. "All done."

Ayame opened her eyes (yes, she had them closed) praying that it wasn't bad. When they were open she was looking back at herself in life size mirror in the room. Ayame was wearing the long, denim skirt she picked the day before, a white V-neck blouse, with sleeves up to her elbow, and clean white slip-on shoes. On the sides of her head were the hair extensions braided into Pollyanna-style braids, giving her an innocent look.

"Hm, not bad," Ayame murmured spinning in a half circle to get a better look.

"Not bad! My dear, you're absolutely gorgeous!" Neji exclaimed flamboyantly. He was about to praise her more, when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it to see a text message and gasped.

"Oh, crap!"

"Neji?" Ayame asked in concern as the boy ran for the door.

"So sorry, but there's something I gotta check on," the pale-eyed boy said as he ran out the door.

Ayame had question marks around her head, but shrugged and sat on her bed thinking about the predicament she was in.

"_I wanted to ask you to go on a date," Sai answered bluntly._

She sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Hm, so it's true," a voice said from the door.

Ayame looked up to see Gaara leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest and staring at her with a slightly disbelieving look.

"Gaara," Ayame panicked, "It's not what it looks like. You see-"

Gaara put a hand up silencing her. "Let me guess, Sai asked you out and Neji was helping you with the date."

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"You have the same face I had when I was asked out on my first date," he answered, deciding not to tell her the rest of the guys already knew. He'd left before the boys had mentioned the 'spy-on-Ayame' plan.

"Utter embarrassment and humiliation?"

"Yeah pretty much it."

Meanwhile Neji was walking back to the room and mumbling to the stuffed white bunny in a consoling manner.

"It's alright, Mr. Bear," Neji cooed to his toy from his favorite anime, "I won't let anyone touch you again."

He stopped in front of the door and opened the door just a crack, but stopped when he saw his boyfriend talking with Ayame. He was going to go in and come up with some excuse, but decided to eavesdrop a little bit. (Neji, you eavesdropper!)

"Do you regret it?" Ayame asked Gaara.

"Regret what?" Gaara asked.

"Being asked out."

Neji bit back a gasp, he was the first one to ask Gaara out on a date!

"No…no I don't," Gaara answered softly, letting a small smile spread across his face.

Neji let out a small sigh of relief.

"That person must have been pretty lucky," Ayame chuckled. Anyone who can get a cold guy like Gaara must be special.

"Actually, _I'm_ the lucky one"

Neji smiled softly, figuring he'd heard enough and opened the door all the way.

"Hi! Sorry 'bout that Ayame-chan," he let out an exaggerated gasp at seeing Gaara. "Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"Oh save it," the redhead retorted. "I knew you were listening."

Neji chuckled with embarrassment at being caught. Ayame eyed their exchange with confusion, but tilted her head to look at the stuffed rabbit in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked kneeling on her bed with curiosity.

"This is Mr. Bear," Neji smiled holding up his toy.

_But it's a bunny_, Ayame said in her mind. She shrugged and smiled at 'Mr. Bear'. "He's cute."

"Why thank you."

Ayame smiled in return and went back to the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

Neji looked at Gaara suspiciously, "So what _are_ you doing here?"

"I found out about Ayame's date and you helping, so I decided to join in," Gaara shrugged.

"Do the others know?"

"Hm, maybe."

"Gaara…"

"Don't worry, they won't do anything stupid." _At least I hope,_ he thought.

--

--

--

Ayame smiled at her surroundings. Yes, people she was smiling, but not because she was on her first date. It was where the date was.

"The amusement park?" she asked Sai, happily eyeing a high Ferris wheel and the various rides.

Sai smiled, "Yeah, I thought I'd take you somewhere simple. You like?"

Ayame nodded, with a gleam in her eyes that could outmatch a five year old. Once the two of them paid for their admission to the park, Ayame softly tugged at Sai's hand and pointed at a random ride. "Let's go on that one!"

Sai glanced at the ride and blanched when he saw a giant wheel spinning at warp speed (in his eyes) and it's riders screaming on the top of their lungs. He could even hear a distinct 'MOMMMIEEEE!', which undoubtedly came from a little kid.

"Uh, do we have to?" he asked hiding his nervousness.

Ayame nodded smile plastered on her face, "It looks like fun."

_She's gotta be kidding me_, Sai thought desperately when he saw a guy get off and barf into a nearby trash bin. Unfortunately, before he could protest, he was pulled by a thrilled Ayame to get nest in line.

Meanwhile Neji and Gaara watched the two go on the ride, Neji smiling and Gaara regarding Sai's reaction with the amusement of a sadist.

"Looks like Ayame's handling this well," Gaara commented.

"Yeah, that or she forgot that this _was_ date," Neji replied.

Meanwhile in two nearby bushes, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba and Akamaru were watching the 'couple' with spy gear surrounding them. In one bush, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee were glaring daggers at Sai, the latters with parental concern and the former with-oh hell-we all know Lee has a crush on her, even if he doesn't realize it himself. The second bush had Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba and Akamaru, the first three all unhappy with the situation, but the fourth was close to laughing his ass off.

"I can't believe that Sai is afraid of rides," Kiba chuckled.

"This is wrong, so very wrong," Chouji murmured clutching his head. "What if she sees us?"

"We'd be dead," Shino answered bluntly, thinking on Ayame's temper when it came to her independence.

"Why did I suggest spying?" Shikamaru muttered.

Suddenly Naruto's voice boomed in the walkie-talkie in Shikamaru's hand.

"SHUT UP YOU THREE! AND GET TO WORK!"

The three boys sighed, while Kiba just watched Ayame and Sai, wondering how long it would take before the poor boy would break.

--

A few rides and cookies being tossed later, Ayame took Sai to the food court to get something to eat.

Sai was sitting on a bench while Ayame was getting her food ('cause Sai didn't really have an appetite) and let's just say he wasn't happy. Actually he felt worn out. The last ride was on a roller coaster, and a high one at that, and was still shocked to find that a girl like Ayame had enjoyed it. Most of the girls he went out with in the past would have screamed to get off of a scary ride, but Ayame had relished riding even the ride in the haunted house. She was like a child at Disney World.

_Honestly, I was hoping for a normal date_, Sai thought begrudgingly. _Not some trip with Ms. Extreme!_

Sai clutched his head feeling the remnants of nausea overcome him. This wasn't worth a date, even if it was based on black mail.

"Sai, are you okay?"

He looked up to see his date looking at him with a tray of a soda, a hamburger and ketchup covered fries and concern in her eyes. She may have not liked him, but she wasn't so heartless to ignore his obvious pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine A-cup," Sai forced a smile.

Ayame scowled at her nickname, but her mood lightened when she thought of the fun she had. But she also realized that she should've asked what Sai wanted to do next.

"I'm having a lot of fun Sai. What do you want to do next?" Ayame asked.

Sai stared at her blankly, he didn't expect her to ask what _he _wanted. "I don't know, maybe the Hall of Mirrors?"

"Oh cool!" Ayame exclaimed clapping her hands like a little kid. "I always love going in there."

Sai stared at her before a small smile spread over his face. Ayame may have annoying interests, but that glow of hers was just so cute to frown at.

Meanwhile…

"Oh my god, he's smiling at her," Naruto yelled distressed.

_He better not be thinking of doing anything to her_, Sasuke thought, fatherly instinct taking over.

"We must do something before Sai corrupts her!" Lee yelled.

Naruto nodded and hit the button on the walkie-talkie.

"This is Lovable Kitsune to Lazy Sloth, Sloth do you read?"

"_Naruto, why did you give us code names?"_

"Because it's cool."

"_Troublesome."_

"Listen up, we need a plan to get Ayame away from Sai!"

"_So what do you want _us_ to do?"_

"Shika you're smart, you figure it out!"

Shikamaru cringed away from the walkie-talkie as Naruto's shrill voice screamed in his ear.

"Do you have any suggestions?" he asked tiredly.

"_Uh…like I said, you figure it out."_ Naruto replied.

Shikamaru 'hm'-ed, "Maybe one of us should put on a disguise to lead Ayame away from Sai."

"But who could do it?" Chouji, who was sitting next to him, asked.

"_Yeah, Ayame will recognize either of us right away,"_ Lee's voice said from the other line. _"Ayame-chan is pretty sharp."_

Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Chouji looked at each other in confusion, but then shifted their gaze toward a bored Shino.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Shino asked, cringing away from the odd stares he was getting.

Kiba grabbed the walkie-talkie out of Shikamaru's hand. "Well, she won't recognize _everyone_."

Naruto looked at the walkie-talkie in confusion and nearly dropped it when he heard a bunch of grunts, yells and barks on the other line, most of the voices were Shino's.

"_Hey! Give me back my glasses…Wait do not put that on me! Ah! That doesn't go there"_

Naruto looked to Sasuke with a worried face, while the other just shrugged, instead of saying that he didn't know.

"…_I hate you guys…"_

Naruto, Lee and Sasuke waited to hear what had happened when Kiba's voice chimed on the walkie-talkie in a smug voice.

"_Mission accomplished!_"

"Kiba, what do you mean?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"_Just look outside."_

The three boys peaked out of the bush to see a dark-haired boy being pushed by Shikamaru and Chouji. He had pale skin, bushy black hair, hidden under a back cap, was wearing a long green jacket with a high collar and dark blue eyes. He looked vaguely familiar, but Lee and Naruto couldn't place a name. Sasuke did though.

"Oh they didn't."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Dobe, that's Shino!"

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed before taking out binoculars and looking through them to get a closer look at the new Shino.

"Oh wow, Shino's hot without his glasses," Naruto observed lightly with a smile.

Sasuke twitched with jealousy before hitting the blond over the head. "Idiot."

"I still don't get what Shino has to do with the plan," Lee said in to the walkie-talkie.

"_It's simple, really," Shikamaru replied. "All Shino has to do is lead Ayame away from Sai."_

"How is he going to do that?"

"_We're working on that..."_

With Shino...

Shino was going to kill them. No, first he'll sick one of his poisonous (but not deadly) spiders on them, and once they are paralyzed, _then Shino will have his so called friends suffer a very, very slow death._

They took his glasses...

Not to say that he was self-conscious or anything, but Shino never took off his glasses unless it was time to go to sleep. His sunglasses are what make him who he is and, now that they were off (cough-stolen-cough), he did not know what to do!

"_Okay Shino, Ayame just went in the Hall of Mirrors, so now you have to go in there and try to get her away from Sai,"_ Kiba said from Shino's earpiece.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"_I don't know hit on her or something-oh I know! Ask her to go on a ride."_

When he was in front of the Hall of Mirrors, Shino was about to ask something else but had bumped into someone who was coming out…and it turned out to be Ayame.

"Oh sorry," Ayame apologized.

"Uh…that's okay," Shino, replied, slightly happy that she had not recognized him.

An awkward silence filled the air with Shino sweat dropping as Ayame kept blinking up at him with a blank stare.

"So…what happened to the guy you were with," Shino asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I lost him in the Hall of Mirrors," she replied bitterly. "That place is so confusing."

Shino nodded as if he agreed. Still, he wondered if Ayame was always this trusting. If so, then she'd get in trouble one day, but for now he'll take advantage of it and lead her away from that no good Sai.

"So…want to go on a ride?" he asked.

"Okay!" Ayame chirped happily grabbing Shino's wrist and leading (dragging) him to the nearest ride.

Five minutes later…

"That was so fun!" Ayame squealed as she walked beside a paler Shino, who looked like he'd rather _not_ go on a ride again. "Do you remember how the saucer kept spinning round and round and round and everyone started to stick to the walls?"

The boy gave a curt nod, making sure not to make his headache worse. Whoever had created that stupid spinning saucer thingy, that spun while its riders listened to some cheap techno music, better be burning in hell about now.

What really caught Shino off-guard was Ayame's reaction. Before in school, she'd acted like an ignorant, childish, little brat, who had an issue with her height (His opinion). Now, in an amusement park, she was acting like a child at Christmas.

"…Shino."

Shino was brought back to reality when he heard Ayame say his name.

"W-wait, huh?"

Ayame turned to face him with a smile. "I said, thanks for taking me for a ride Shino."

Now normally, he wouldn't show any emotion, but for the sake of not having his glasses of coolness, shock and this fanfiction, Shino Aburame yelled at the girl in bewilderment.

"WHAT?!"

Meanwhile in the bushes Naruto and the guys were huddled in one big bush and listening to the entire conversation. When they heard the obvious proof that recognized disguised Shino, _without _his glasses, they all looked at the walkie-talkie with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!"

In another place, by the saucer ride, Gaara stood with Neji with impassive looks on their faces at the scene.

"Oh my, Ayame-chan recognized Shino," Neji said, not really sounding shocked.

"Hn," Gaara nodded, although it was a sour expression.

Neji smirked with his hand gesturing to the boy. "Hand it over."

Gaara scowled, but eventually handed in the ten bucks he'd bet with Neji.

Meanwhile…

"_Shino, ABORT! ABORT!"_

It was funny; Shino could hear Naruto's shrill voice inside the earpiece but somehow ignored it. The only person catching his attention was Ayame. (A/N: Oh wow, that sounds so cheesy-sigh-Oh well…)

"How did you recognize me?"

"I would always be able to recognize you," Ayame replied still smiling. "Glasses or no."

Shino stood speechless before something interrupted his and Ayame-chan's-ahem-'moment'.

"_YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID ABORT! DATTEBAYO!"_

Shino and Ayame froze when they heard Naruto's voice echoing loud enough to get some stares from some passerby's. Ayame stared blankly up at the boy before removing where the earpiece was, behind his right ear.

"Uh…I can explain," Shino said with a panicky, OOC voice.

Ayame just stared at the contraption clutched in her hand for a few seconds, blinking a few times. Then without warning, she crushed it with her tiny fist.

Shino gulped nervously. This wasn't gonna be good…

"Tell me, Shino," Ayame said ominously, with an overly sweet smile. "Where are they?"

The bug expert let out a miserable groan. _I knew this was a bad idea…_

--

--

--

"Shino! Shino, do you read?" Naruto sighed dramatically as he set down the talkie. "Boys, we've lost him."

"How the hell did she recognize him?" Kiba exclaimed, still astounded by the fact. "Hell, _I_ wouldn't even recognize him!"

"Hm, perhaps there is more to Ayame than we think," Shikamaru murmured.

"You mean like super powers and stuff," Chouji asked munching on his bag of chips.

"Hells no. I won't go that far."

"Still, it's amazing how Ayame-chan was able to break through Shino's disguise like that," Lee sighed dreamily. "That just goes to show how good of a friend she is."

Sasuke 'hn'ed, "Do you think Shino will tell Ayame where we are?"

"Ch, of course not!" Naruto reassured with a grin. "Besides how mad can she be?"

"Hello boys," a familiar voice chimed behind the group. The boys and dog turned their heads to see Ayame smiling sweetly, while holding a sweat dropping Shino by the ear.

"A-ayame-chan!" Naruto sputtered out with a nervous grin.

"Um, uh how are you?" Lee chuckled just as nervous.

"Fine," was the girl's curt answer, with smile held in place. "In fact, I was having the time of my life, despite the company."

She gestured to her captive. "Until I found a little bug following me, and, recognizing him as who he was, I went on a ride with him. Later on, he told me some things."

"So you know…" Sasuke's voice trailed off, sweat-dropping slightly.

"Oh yes, Sasuke-kun," Ayame said sweetly. "I know everything."

"Sooo, you're not mad?" an oblivious Naruto asked. The others sweat-dropped, waiting to hear the answer.

"Of _course_ not," Ayame answered smiling.

With that the boys, with exception of Shino and Akamaru, sighed in relief. Meanwhile Akamaru had slithered away with his tail between his legs, knowing well of the damage about to be done…

--

Ayame sighed as she looked at her work, while clapping her hands with satisfaction and resting them on her hips.

"Well, I think it looks grand. Don't you Akamaru?" Ayame asked the puppy sitting beside her. Akamaru looked up at her and barked in agreement.

"Why the bow, though?" Shino asked, his sunglasses retrieved and stoic personality back in place.

"I thought it made them look cute."

"AW, c'mon Ayame-chan! We said we were sorry," Naruto whined from his position.

"Yeah, let us out," Kiba, added, struggling. The other four boys just stayed where they were sighing, 'cause they knew they deserved this.

Okay, you people probably have a lot of questions. Let me answer them in the following way. Now, when we left off with our heroes (A/N: Whoa, that sounds familiar for some reason…), Ayame had discovered that they were spying on her and you could see that she obviously was mad. She was also a little happy that they worried about her, but since she was an independent young woman, Ayame figured they had to be punished.

So, she tied them to a big, oak tree (insert evil cackle), all except for Neji, Gaara (since they already knew), Shino (he's suffered enough), and Akamaru (he's too cute to tie up).

"Dobe, quit struggling," Sasuke grumbled, from his position on the tree.

"Hey, how come that fleebag isn't tied up with the rest of us?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke.

"Yeah, Akamaru's the one who practically started this whole thing," Chouji complained.

"That's true and I'm _very_ disappointed in him," Ayame crossed her arms and glared down at the puppy half-heartedly.

Akamaru's head sunk between his haunches and he whimpered like a bad puppy about to be punished. But instead of being punished, he was lifted up to be eye level with Ayame to see her smiling at him and rubbing her nose against his.

"But who can punish an adorable face like this," she cooed petting Akamaru and turning around to leave. "Tootles!"

"Akamaru, you traitor!" Kiba yelled, with exaggerated anime tears streaming down his face.

Akamaru turned his head to face the boys and laughed at their misery through his teeth. (Think that dog from Penelope Pitstop)

"Oi, Kiba I think you were just dumped," Naruto chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Kiba snarled and kicked Naruto as hard as he could, ignoring the "OWWW!" that resulted from it. Looking desperate, Kiba looked to Shino, who was about to leave.

"Hey Shino, can you untie us?" Kiba chuckled nervously as the silent boy stared back at him through his dark sunglasses. "C'mon, buddy, you're not still upset about me taking your glasses…are ya?"

Instead of answering, Shino took out a large piece of duct tape and put it on Kiba's mouth to shut him up. Satisfied, Shino walked to the bus stop, leading back to school, smirking all the way.

--

Meanwhile Ayame was clutching Akamaru in the crowd, when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"A-cup, there you are!" Sai exclaimed, eyeing Akamaru warily. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, nowhere," Ayame answered with a smile. "Just hanging out."

"Oh, well you want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Okay, sure!"

Ayame was about to follow him when Akamaru barked something to her.

"Arf, arf, arf?"

"Yes, of course I'll untie Naruto and the others," Ayame paused thinking deeply. "But after just a _few_ more rides."

* * *

KittyKat2009: Okay there you have it! Sorry if it's a little rushed, but I'm tired and I should be getting to bed.

By the way, this is to "Mrs. Skywalker": I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, YOU DAMN HARASSER!-ahem- Thank you.

**Okay pairings to vote for are:  
**LeexOC

ShinoxOC (eh I thought 'why not?')

SaixOC

(Maybe more options later)

**Official pairings:**

SasuNaru

NejiGaara

KakaIru (hints)

InoxShikamaruxTemari (cat fights!)

KibaHina

ItaOC (there you go yumekomaiden418!)

DeiSaso

And.. that's it for now. R&R and remember, no flames! (Constuctive criticism is allowed)


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ayame Toshi wants to go to a school where she can avoid distractions. What better school than Konoha's All Girl's Academy? There's only _one_ problem…she goes to the wrong school! Now with a new look and new friends Ayame has to attend an all boy school that includes, horny boys making out in every corner, crazy fan-boys, a snakelike pedophile after the job that should've been his, one _PERVERTED_ principal, and oh yeah, let's not forget that her two roommates have a crush on each other and are too afraid to admit it! Oy and I thought _my_ school had drama. AU and OOC-ness.

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, and OCx?

Warnings: Rated T+ for slight sexual content, debut yaoi/shounen ai-ness, OOC-ness, some bad grammar, and some Naruto angst (in this chapter and future ones).

The setting: This is for those confused as to which month this takes place in, it takes place from mid-January to the day before winter break in February.

Kitty Kat: Hey all! I know some of you are a little annoyed with me focusing on Ayame so much, so I dedicated this whole chapter as a clue about Naruto's past. It doesn't tell the whole story about him it just gives hints. Believe me, though, all will be explained in later chapters.

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

**Chapter 6: Naruto's Father**

_Why did you do that to us?_

_Why did you leave?_

_I'll never forgive you…_

_For abandoning Mom and me…_

_For making Mom leave as well…_

_I'll _never_ forgive you._

_But…_

* * *

Naruto sat up in his bed and stretched. It was a Saturday in late January and from looking at the empty dorm room, Naruto knew Sasuke and Ayame went down to eat breakfast without him. Normally, Naruto would've jumped at the prospect of spending the weekend with his friends, but, for some reason, he was depressed.

_I wonder why_, he thought as his eyes drifted toward his calendar on the wall. Once he laid eyes on the day's date, Naruto bent his head down low his eyes empty and hollow and drew his knees to his chest. It was a day he never looked forward to and one when he'd just stay where he was and lie around, not doing anything. Some may have thought he was extra lazy on this day, but that's not how Naruto is, he just acted dead on this particular day.

"Not this year," Naruto whispered, eyes glinting with determination. He made a promise a while back and he wasn't going to go back on his word. He was going to deal with this problem…

_Today._

---

Ayame and the boys were sitting on the school bench waiting for Naruto to come out. Ayame whipped her head side-to-side in order to catch a glimpse of the blonde, her face etched with worry.

"Where's Naruto?"

The boys turned to her, each face with a sad expression or a hint of.

"Naruto, he's," Kiba hesitated. He's known Naruto the longest, along with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji and knew what this day was about. "He's gonna be a little slow today."

"Slow?" Ayame asked. "Is he okay? I mean, he seemed fine when me and Sasuke left him."

Sasuke didn't add a comment, just stared off into the distance as he thought about his blonde. He hoped the dobe would be all right.

"Ayame-chan, don't worry," Neji said reassuringly, even though he wasn't really sure.

"Yeah, Naruto will be okay," Lee added with a shaky smile. He had only known Naruto since middle school, but knew what was up.

"Hey guys," Iruka-sensei greeted as he walked over to the group.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," ten voices answered in unison.

"So, where's Naruto?" Iruka asked, worry in his eyes.

"Right here, Iruka-sensei," Naruto's hyper voice answered behind him.

Iruka and the boys looked up at him, shocked at his smile and his appearance. First of all, Naruto wasn't wearing his signature color orange, (which was enough to give Iruka a near heart attack). Instead he was wearing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. The only thing close to orange on his hoodie was the spiral symbol in the middle of the front.

"Naruto," Iruka said with a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Iruka-sensei! Never better," Naruto grinned.

Neji smiled with relief. "That's great. Does that mean you'll come to the mall with us?"

"Uh, actually," Naruto began reluctantly, biting his lip nervously. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, but knowing his friends and Iruka, they surely would anyway. Iruka, especially, he was his legal guardian after all.

"I'm going to visit my dad."

The group went silent at that, all the males staring at him blankly, and one girl just looking confused, but worried also.

_Naruto_, Iruka thought worriedly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine," Naruto reassured as he turned to leave.

Ayame joined the boys and man in staring at his back as he left. Naruto had been acting very strangely. Usually he'd go hyper and smile at the thought of going to the mall, but today he was more mellow, almost gloomy. But that couldn't be possible, could it? From Ayame's perspective, Naruto was always bubbly and hyper...

_Or is that just an act?_ She thought. She probably shouldn't dwell on it since it wasn't her business, but hey, Ayame was worried.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's back disappeared behind school wall and stood up. "I should get going too."

"Huh, why?" Ayame asked beside him. Instead of answering, Sasuke just walked in the direction Naruto went in. Almost immediately Ayame stood up to follow him, but was held back by a hand on her arm. She looked over her shoulder to see Neji looking at her sternly.

"I'm sorry, Ayame-chan," he apologized gently. "But this is something Naruto must do alone."

"Then why is Sasuke following him?" Ayame asked softly.

Neji sighed, wondering how to put the words together. "Because Naruto needs the moral support."

"I...I can give moral support," she countered. Ayame supposed that might have sounded bratty, but she was very worried about Naruto. If going to see his father was going to end badly, shouldn't she and the others go to see him?

"Yeah, but not the kind of moral support Sasuke can give," Gaara added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's the only one who can give the 'support' Naruto needs," Kiba chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He was well aware that his statement contained some implications and that some of the boys were glaring at him slightly.

"Oh," Ayame said quietly. She felt someone put their arm around her shoulders and looked to see Lee's smiling face.

"Don't worry, Ayame-chan, Naruto will be fine," he gave her a reassuring thumbs up. "I promise."

Ayame blinked a few times, then smiled and nodded.

Iruka stared at the group with a smile. But was mostly smiling because of the move Naruto made a few moments ago.

"_It's all his fault! I hate him!" _(A/N: This is a flashback, in case you didn't know)

Iruka had a small smile as he thought back to how Naruto was before. _He's made a big improvement..._

--

--

–-

Naruto thanked the driver as he walked off the bus. In his hands was a small bouquet of flowers. He'd bought them at a flower shop before he boarded the bus. They were sunflowers, not really his father's favorites, but they reminded Naruto who he got his looks from. He shivered involuntarily as he neared his destination.

Naruto gulped nervously as he walked in front of the cemetery gates. He hadn't been there since he was five years old and attending the funeral. That was when it all started actually. Naruto cast his nervousness aside and walked through the entrance and began searching for the headstone.

_Let's see. If I remember correctly it should be...Right here, _Naruto walked to the left looking left and right. His eyes brightened slightly when he caught sight of his father's tomb stone. It was made of some kind of black marble, with a small picture of a man in his thirties with blond hair that framed his chiseled face, and deep blue eyes, narrowed and a darker shade than Naruto's. Under that was the name, and date of birth and death of said man, along with a small dedication.

'_Arashi Uzumaki_

_1960-1996_

_A loving father, husband and friend'_

"Hey dad," Naruto strained a smile. "Yeah, I know it's been a-well-more than a while, I guess." He bent down to put his flowers in the little hole in the ground, but scowled when he saw a bouquet of orchids there already. _So she still visits..._

Ignoring the other bouquet, Naruto placed his on top of the flat top of the tombstone. After approving its position, Naruto sat on the ground Indian style, ignoring the thin blanket of snow.

"Dad," he began awkwardly. "I know I haven't been visiting like I should and I know there is no good excuse for it." Naruto paused biting his lip. "I've grown up a little bit. Ero-sennin and Iruka say that I'm resembling you everyday, so that's something you should be proud of."

Naruto smiled at the tombstone, almost like he was actually speaking to his dead father. "I've made a lot of friends over the years, including this girl I met recently." He laughed slightly. "Ayame-chan is somewhat of a hothead and _very _slow, but that just makes it all the more fun to mess with her. She arrived at our high school, thinking that it was the all-girl school, but it turned out that Ero-sennin had planned it that way. So, now she has to stay at the school dressed as a boy. After that, you could say chaos ensued." He cut off chuckling lightly, remembering all that has happened the past few weeks.

Naruto paused looking down with a wistful smile. "I also met a great guy last year. Well maybe not so great, when you first meet him, but Sasuke warms up to you eventually. Unless you're one of his stalkers," he chuckled a bit at this and blushing slightly. Naruto then put up his hands defensively. "Now I know what you'd probably say, that you want grandchildren and what not. Believe me, I want some kids too, but I can't really help what I feel. I'm not really sure if it's just infatuation or something more, but I know I feel something for Sasuke Uchiha and it's nothing I've ever felt for a girl. Not even Hinata." Naruto stopped talking for a few minutes, almost as if he was letting his confession sink into his father's head.

The blonde's eyes closed, his mouth a straight line across his face. After taking a few breaths, Naruto's eyes opened and he was staring at the tombstone sadly. "I still haven't forgiven you, you know. I suppose I should've by now, but I just can't get over it."

Meanwhile, Sasuke had finally found Naruto in the huge cemetery and had leaned back behind a tree, as he overheard the blonde's conversation with his father.

"You were always such a good driver," Sasuke heard Naruto continue, his voice breaking. "Yet somehow you couldn't swerve to the side when that drunk idiot was heading toward you. When mom and I saw you on the hospital bed dying, I remember thinking that you wouldn't dare die on us. You always said that we came first and you'd do anything to make us happy. In truth, I really thought you were invulnerable to death or any injury, but then you just stopped breathing, and left me and mom alone."

Naruto paused, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them securely. His eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I still have nightmares, but they're not that frequent anymore. Sasuke has helped a lot with that, which makes sense since he's the only one of my friends who really knows what they're about. The nightmares make me feel like I'm six years old again and running from that...that _monster_, with no one to protect me. I was always hoping you'd be there to help if that ever happened, but, in my nightmare, you always ignore me...And then you fade away." Naruto buried his head between his knees, like he did when he was hiding from the horrors of the world or from his childhood "monster".

"Do you always talk to yourself dobe?"

Naruto's head lifted up and whirled around to see Sasuke leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and a teasing smirk adorning his face.

"Sasuke," Naruto squeaked, blushing furiously while wondering how much Sasuke had heard. "Uh, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you like talking to yourself," Sasuke replied.

Naruto puffed his cheeks remembering that he was insulted. "Shut up teme," he snapped, not finding a better insult.

"I'm just asking," the raven shrugged nonchalantly, though his eyes glittered with playfulness. "Makes me wonder about you though..."

"And what exactly are you trying to imply, bastard?" Naruto stood up and glared at him defiantly. "Because if you're saying what I think you're saying, I-"

"So this is your dad?"

Naruto stopped waving his fist at the boy and nodded calmly. "Yeah, that's him."

Sasuke looked at the small picture encased in the center of the tombstone, and looked back at the blond in front of him. "You look like him."

"You really think so?" There was a hint of hope behind Naruto's voice.

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence settled between the boys as they kept looking at the tombstone. Naruto with a small smile and Sasuke with his usual emotionless face. It suddenly became so silent that all that could be heard in the cemetery were the far off calls of birds and other animals, and the wind blowing in the boys' faces. Finally Naruto broke the moment of silence with a sigh.

"Well, I guess it's time to go," he whispered. He gave a small salute to Arashi's tomb. "See ya soon, dad."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he observed Naruto's movements as the boy walked ahead of him and silently followed. Once he was next to him, Sasuke tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. (He's still getting used to the whole 'feeling' thing).

Naruto felt the hand on his shoulder, looked up at the slightly taller boy and saw the silent question. He reassured Sasuke with his fox-like grin. "I'm alright."

With that being said, Sasuke removed his hand and put on a brief relieved smile.

Naruto walked on along side his best friend and secret crush, with a happy smile that showed how light he was feeling. He now felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder now that he's visited his father for the first time in ten or so years.

_It's true dad, I won't really forgive you for dying the way you did..._

Naruto smiled serenely as he and Sasuke boarded the bus.

_But I won't hate you anymore either..._

Meanwhile at Arashi's tomb, the wind picked up and blew away both Naruto's and the other person's bouquet of flowers. The orchids were blown away in the wind, almost looking like something invisible was tossing them aside like garbage. The sunflowers, however, were safely blown into the hole to replace them. In the picture, Arashi seemed to be smiling tenderly down at them...

--

--

--

"So Sasuke," Naruto began fidgeting nervously in his seat. "What did you hear when I was talking to my dad?"

"What is it dobe," Sasuke smirked while he side glanced at the blond. "Was there something you said about me you didn't want me to hear?"

Naruto's face lit up, with both embarrassment and fury. He humphed and turned away with his arms crossed. "Egotistical bastard. What makes you think I was talking about you?"

"The fact that you're denying it."

"I'M NOT DENYING IT!"

"Ah, so you were talking about me. Interesting."

"OH, WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?! YOU ARE SUCH AN EGOTISTICAL JERK! WHAT, YOU THINK I SAID SOMETHING LIKE-" Naruto paused clasping his hands, made his eyes sparkle like one of Sasuke's fan girls and making his voice become an octave higher. "'Oh Daddy dearest! Sasuke-kun is the best! He's so yummy, I want him all for my own!' Or something like that?"

Naruto smirked in triumph when he saw his companion shudder in horror, no doubt recounting the times Sasuke himself heard girls say the same or similar thing to his face. Poor Sasuke had enough female attention that any man would die for, yet it cost half of his sanity, making him almost like his older brother. Oh the horror that are fangirls...

"But if you _have_ to know," Naruto continued begrudgingly. "I said that even though you can be a bit of a jerk at first, you can be a good friend when given the motivation."

Sasuke stared blankly at him for a few minutes before smirking again. "I knew it. You were talking about me."

Naruto bristled like a cat. That Uchiha smirk would always get two reactions. One being nervousness (in a good way), and the other being anger or frustration. Sometimes both.

"YEAH, BUT NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he exclaimed, once again getting stares from the bus passengers. Once the bus was at their stop the two boys ran out of the bus all the way to the school. Sasuke, smirking cheekily and Naruto behind him with a look that could make a masked wrestler cringe in fear.

"And what exactly did you think I thought, hm Naruto?" the Uchiha asked slyly. If annoying Naruto was a national sport, Sasuke would win hands down.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I THINK YOU THOUGHT THAT I-ARGH! JUST FORGET IT!"

Sasuke chuckled to himself, slightly happy that he got Naruto to behave in a better mood than the depressed one from earlier. Sure, he'd prefer that the boy would smile for real for once, but...

"GET BACK HERE, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled behind him.

It just wouldn't be as fun.

* * *

Kitty: Okay, that was unusually short, but at least it wasn't all about Ayame. Anyway, in case some of you are a little confused I'll clear up the chapter for you guys:

Naruto's father wasn't bad. In fact, he was a good father and husband, like the tombstone said. But his death caused a chain reaction in Naruto's childhood which will be cleared up later. And because Arashi's death unintentionally caused it, Naruto was never able to forgive him for dying. Anywho, you all can come up with your own theories, but I'll tell you all this: it's got something to do with his mother.

Some facts on Sasuke's past and others will be cleared also. But it will mostly be about Naruto and some Ayame.

Now for some author's notes:

1) For those who care, I will be editing and redoing my Fruits Basket story _When Magic and Curses Collide_. I felt that I made the characters too OOC and my OCs' too mary-sue-ish.

2) This will be the last chapter I'll update until August. Why? 'Cause I'm going to Puerto Rico! Yay me! I'll be going in July and won't be back for three weeks.

**Now the votes**

LeexOC: 2

SaixOC: 1

ShinoxOC: 0

R&R (no flames!)


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

The crisis is solved! Ft-sama messaged me last night and said not to worry about it. So I won't have to change my title (yay)! But I wanna thank all who reviewed and messaged some suggestions during this ordeal.

As for YOU yumekonomaiden418, I specifically told you NO HATE MAIL!!! I'm not sure whether or not you got the message or ignored but, either way, Ft-sama said you accused her of accusing me of stealing her story. Even though the last part was somewhat true, she still apologized. I'm grateful for your concern and your advice, but you didn't have to message her about it. This was between me and her.

And to whoever pointed out my story to Ft-sama: I did NOT-repeat-NOT 'rip her idea off'! If you actually read my story, you'd realize our plots were _completely_ different! She's got Naruto and I've got my own character! Do you see some naive teenage girl walking around dressed as a boy, trying to hold onto her sanity as she befriends the Naruto characters in _her _story? NO! Just a naive Naruto getting hit on by almost every male character and getting paired with hot young teacher Sasuke. (I read it after she messaged me)

Ft-sama and I have similar titles, yes, I admit that but let me make this clear to you all:

-I came up with my title over Christmas vacation, along with the help of my friend

-I was inspired by the show Ouran Host Club

-Our titles, by some chance, are similar

-Our plots are different-read-DIFFERENT!

So don't accuse either me or Ft-sama for stealing the other's ideas! That would just cause conflict again, for both of us this time. And if it were to happen, yumekonomaiden418 or me will haunt your steps through private messages. And believe me, you wouldn't want that to happen.

Capiche(sp)?

Ok, sorry for the rant. I just woke up and was stressed from the day before (report card day). I hope I made it clear to everyone out there. Oh, if you know anyone who's looking to accuse either of us, have them read this 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself and I'm not taking it down.


	8. Chapter 7

1Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ayame Toshi wants to go to a school where she can avoid distractions. What better school than Konoha's All Girl's Academy? There's only _one_ problem…she goes to the wrong school! Now with a new look and new friends Ayame has to attend an all boy school that includes, horny boys making out in every corner, crazy fan-boys, a snakelike pedophile after the job that should've been his, one _PERVERTED_ principal, and oh yeah, let's not forget that her two roommates have a crush on each other and are too afraid to admit it! Oy and I thought _my_ school had drama. AU and OOC-ness.

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, and OCx?

Warnings: Rated T+ for slight sexual content, debut yaoi/shounen ai-ness and OOC-ness.

The setting: This is for those confused as to which month this takes place in, it takes place from mid-January to the day before winter break in February.

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

**Chapter 7: Should I Stay or Should I go? Pt. 1**

**Ayame's POV**

"A ski trip?"

I asked looking across the table at a grinning Naruto and a smirking Sasuke. We were in the cafeteria with the others eating breakfast, Chouji eating a massive pile of pancakes, Shikamaru having a bowl of cereal, Shino having toast, Kiba having an egg sandwich with some bacon, Lee having something he made himself (it didn't really look appetizing, but he seemed to like it). Neji was also having scrambled eggs while also force-feeding Gaara, chiding him on how skinny he was and Gaara wasn't putting up that much of a fight, as usual. Me, I was having a toasted bagel with butter, plain and simple.

"Yeah," Naruto answered grinning, "Sasuke and his family own a ski lodge up in the mountains and he's invited all of us to stay over there for the entire vacation!"

"So?" I asked cluelessly.

"So by 'all of us' I meant you too."

"Oh," was my nervous answer. Honestly the invitation seemed harmless enough. Being in a personally owned ski lodge owned by Sasuke Uchiha (who I recently learned was filthy rich) for nine days straight with nine of your good friends up in the mountains that are probably covered in blankets of snow. There was just one _slight_ flaw…

"This is probably not a good time to tell you guys," I began beating around the bush, "but I can't ski."

"That's okay," Kiba said wrapping a reassuring arm around my shoulders, "We'll teach you." At any other given moment, the friendly gesture would've probably helped, but right now one of my greatest fears might come true.

"No seriously, I can't even ice-skate without falling every five seconds. Forget even _thinking_ about skiing," I tried to convince them weakly.

"There's not just skiing," Sasuke said counting the activities on his fingers, "There's also tubing, sledding, snow boarding…"

"Did you hear what I was saying? If I can't ski what makes you people think I'm coordinated enough to do that stuff?"

"We'll help you," Naruto answered cheerfully.

"That's right, Ayame-san," Lee added with his usual 'Good Guy' pose, "You won't fall with me on the job!"

"Thanks Lee," I answered smiling against my will. With goofs like Lee around, you can't help but smile. He must've felt that he'd finally convinced me 'because he puffed out his chest and smiled victoriously. That and he was blushing _again_!

"But I'm still not going," I added crossing my arms.

"Come on Ayame-chan," nine male voices begged.

"No."

"There's not just sports activities ya know," Shikamaru decided to come in with a sly a grin, "There's also a Jacuzzi."

_Jacuzzi?_

"And lots of good food," Chouji added, "Including hot chocolate."

_Hot...chocolate?_

"With marshmallows and whipped cream," he added, knowing he had reeled me in.

_Marshmallows? Whipped cream?_

Truth be told, I was mentally drooling at the image of me in a nice warm Jacuzzi surrounded by fancy food that would make any middle-class citizen's mouth water, along with a mug of nice creamy hot cocoa in my hand. Damn, these people know too many of my weaknesses! As if Kiba using his adorable Aka-chan as a secret weapon was hard enough, now these guys are trying to bribe me! Well, I'm not falling for it. Nope not me!

"W-what are you guys going on about?" I said waving my hand with an uneasy smile, "You people think that just because I _might_ like that stuff, you can actually bribe me into doing it? Ch, fat chance!"

"We know we can bribe you," Sasuke countered with a smirk, "Most of these items are luxuries you can't afford correct? I mean you can't even pay tuition to come to this school. Besides I already told my mom you'd come."

Crap, he's got me there. Not only was I broke as broke can be, but I didn't want to be rude enough to deny an invitation when his family is already prepared for my arrival. Sasuke may act like a bastard but sometimes kindness can poke through his cold exterior, especially with his friends (or maybe it's just Naruto?), so I should be grateful. (Damn my shoujo girl selflessness.)

"Alright I'll go," I said finally giving in, "But I'm not skiing!"

"Aw," Neji moaned, "Why not? I had an outfit already made for you"

"Definitely not," I stated firmly. Not only did Neji have an eye for fashion, but it seems to be he also likes designing outfits as well.

"What? You don't trust us?" Naruto asked looking hurt.

Seeing his look made me feel guilty. "It's not that I don't trust you guys..." My voice trailed off as I tried to come up with something to convince them but a little tiny voice in my head spoke inside my head:

_What are you saying girl? These are the guys who have been driving you to drink since day one! Of course you don't trust them! Run Ayame run! _

"Ayame Tori or whatever," Jiraiya the hentai principal called over the speaker phone, "You are wanted at the office. So chop-chop!"

Whew, saved by the principal! (Wow, never thought I'd say that).

"That's Toshi!" I yelled knowing that he'd hear me. Don't ask me why, but somehow he does. Maybe he has some hidden cameras everywhere? Hmm, I wonder if this should concern me... (A/N: Well, yeah! If I had a pervert for a principal who kept cameras everywhere and was watching my every move then yes I would worry. But Ayame is slow like that and that's what makes her lovable or just plain easy to mess with)

"Whatever," Jiraiya exclaimed over the microphone, "Just come down to the office!"

With that I got up from the table, telling the guys that I'd see them later and headed for the exit of the cafeteria.

"Later Ayame-chan!" Naruto waved with that lovable little grin of his.

"And remember Ayame," Sasuke added smirking sadistically, "You will ski."

I looked to the others to see that they were all of them were sporting the same exact smile, even Lee! (Even though his was smaller than the rest).

I gave them a nervous smile, along with a small wave, but in my head I was groaning with agony.

As I walked out I began to think about my time spent at Konoha's All Boy's Academy, while disguised as a boy. Originally I wanted to go to the all girls' school to get away from boys as distractions. Well actually boys haven't really been a distraction for me, but I never really thought that much about them. Most of the time I thought they were useless and there's always that annoying pressure you get from your girlfriends, ya know about getting a boyfriend and whatnot. Not that I'm against having a boyfriend but from all I heard from the girls in my old high school, there's always too much drama. It's always "she cheats on him" or "he cheats on her" and with everything you hear, how can one not want to be in a relationship? I don't want to risk getting hurt by someone if they're not faithful, not to mention how uncomfortable I am around boys I hardly know. Besides the only males I trust completely are those in my family.

But...I think something's changed. I'm not scared to be around guys anymore or otherwise uncomfortable around them. That probably comes from being with a group of guys who are each one of a kind.

Naruto Uzumaki. The first boy I talked to when that dumb bus dropped me off here and the first one who approached me to be his friend. He's basically a walking, blond ball of energy with immense loyalty to his friends, especially Sasuke. For some reason or another he considers himself my 'mother figure'. Did I mention his unnatural obsession with ramen, of all things?

Sasuke Uchiha. When I first saw him I thought of him as one of those vampire prince guys you read about in some romance novels. He's cold and dark and always seems to not like anyone, but for some reason or another Naruto always seems to bring out the side that he always hides. The side that truly cares about his friends and would show a true sincere smile. While Naruto is my 'mom' Sasuke plays my father figure (even though in my opinion he wouldn't do a good job-giggles-).

Gaara Sabaku. He's in the same homeroom, Art class and English class as I am. He's also a little odd and sometimes I think he's a little homicidal. But he can be an all right guy, once he considers you as trustworthy and probably smiles at you. He's got a brother named Kankuro, who's a grade ahead of him and an older sister in the all girls' school. I've met Kankuro on some occasions, in the hallway and sometimes when I visit Gaara in his dorm. He's got a bunch of puppets that he makes himself! And he lets me play with them if I ask permission. From what I hear he's already made another one.

Neji Hyuga. He's a year older than us, in Kankuro's grade. His hair is so long, it makes even me envious (that could be because I practically have no hair left TT). His eyes are naturally pale, making one think he's blind but in reality he can see very well. I swear, sometimes it's like he has eyes on the back of his head. Anyway although he has that serious face when you first meet him, Neji is really one of the most immature guys you'll ever meet. Not to mention his unnatural fetish with his looks and fashion. He also seems to have a close friendship with Gaara, kind of like Sasuke and Naruto only more...open, I guess you can say.

Shikamaru Nara. Not much to say about him, except that he's as lazy as a sloth. In the History class we share, he always falls asleep when Iruka-sensei has his lectures. You wanna know the wild thing? He's got an I.Q. of over 200! It's true: when I studied with him for a big History test, it turns out he knew everything and he spent his time sleeping during that chapter. Still, as lazy as Shikamaru is he's still a nice guy and will stand up for you no matter how 'troublesome' it might be.

Chouji Akimichi. I think we're the only two people in the group who can hold a steady conversation about sweets or any food we think is good. He eats a lot, but he's a very valuable member of our group in culinary class. We that is me, Shikamaru and Chouji, always team up for culinary class and have made a very good team. With me doing the actual cooking on the stove or oven, Shikamaru reading the recipes and Chouji being our taste tester. Some people would think that wasn't an important job, but when you've got someone as strict as Asuma-sensei you've got to have everything perfect.

Kiba Inuzuka. He and Akamaru are probably living proof that there truly is no bond stronger than the one between a boy and his dog. Seriously. Sometimes I catch him actually talk to his dog and it actually understands him. It's actually cute, yet slightly creepy at the same time. Anyway, Kiba can be loud and a little obnoxious, but he's really okay, but when he and Naruto team up to play a prank the poor prankee should keep a close watch behind their backs. Oh and let's not forget the two of them using Akamaru on me when doing whatever they want. Damn puppy eyes.

Shino Aburame. If you think Sasuke is king of silence then you haven't ever met Shino. It's strange, sometimes he could be so unfeeling and silent, but when coaxed he can actually smile and even though his eyes are hidden behind those dark shades of his, if you look real closely you can see the emotions in his eyes. Of course, for some odd reason he won't show his eyes at all. I don't see why, he's got really nice eyes. I don't think he thinks so, 'cause when I told him he suddenly got quiet again and went red for some reason.

Then there's Rock Lee. Huh, what can I say about him? Well, when I first met him I thought he was a psycho with bushy eyebrows. He looks too much like Gai-sensei our gym teacher. I mean either the two of them are related or Lee takes idolization to a whole other level. Still, Lee has his moments. He's loyal, kind and definitely not the kind of guy who let's people's insults bring him down and is unnaturally athletic. I think the only thing he can't do is cook, which often makes me worry if he's truly healthy. I just wish he'd be more comfortable around me. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't like me, I mean he doesn't really look me in the eye unless I truly need to talk with him. But then there are other moments he's protective of me, for example: when I went on that 'date' with Sai.

The weird thing is, with all the weirdos and crazies in this group, I seemed to fit right in. I've never been surrounded by a bunch of people who cared about me, unless you count my family and Ashurii and Akuma are the only true friends I've got. I didn't think that when I'd come to this school by accident and disguised as a boy that I would be this deep.

Flashes of my new friends go through my head. I was way too deep here, what will happen if I'll have to leave? Would the guys keep in touch or will they forget me and go on with their lives?

My thoughts take a pause when I realize that I'm in front of the principal's office. For some reason I feel strange, like something bad is about to happen. Shaking it off I opened the door, not really bothering to knock.

"Okay, Jiraiya why are-" my voice stops when I recognize two other people in the room with him. There was a middle-aged man with thinning black hair with green eyes sitting next to a plumper woman with bushy brown hair and eyes.

"Mom? Dad?"

_Some guy once said, "All good things must come to an end."_

**End POV**

–

--

--

"Mom? Dad?" Ayame said looking at her parents, "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Ayame?" Her mom asked, her eyes watering suddenly at her daughter's appearance. Ayame's father was staring at her with his steely gaze. It was the look he often gave when he was about to interrogate any suspects in an investigation.

"Oh my baby girl! What happened to your hair?" Ayame's mom gushed hugging her daughter tightly.

"Mom, it's fine. My friends cut it so no one would figure out I'm a girl," Ayame gasped as her mother grasped her around her torso.

"Friends?" Mr. Toshi said raising an eyebrow. "What kind of friends would those be, Ayame?"

"Uh, well–"

"Do you want me to call them up?" Jiraiya offered, with a slight smirk.

"Yes," both Mr. and Mrs. Toshi replied. Ayame was behind them waving her hands and shaking her head, but it went unnoticed by Jiraiya. Either he didn't get the message, or he chose to ignore her. Either way, Jiraiya had already started calling the boys.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and all you other guys," Jiraiya announced into the microphone. "Please come to the office this minute."

Ayame slapped her hand on her forehead and did her best to hide her face from her parents. A few minutes after the announcement, the four people heard a shout from the other side of the door.

"WHAT DID I DO _NOW_, ERO-SENNIN?" shouted Naruto, with his friends behind him, before opening the door. When he did, the boys saw Jiraiya standing next to an unfamiliar man and woman, who were standing next to an embarrassed Ayame. Sasuke's eyebrows scrunched together at the sight of the man and woman, but Naruto paid no heed to them as he waved to Ayame.

"Hey Ayame-chan!" Naruto smiled widely. Ayame smiled back nervously and waved back. It was then he noticed the man and woman standing next to her.

"Who are you two?" he asked, addressing them. The boys stood behind him, also curious about the newcomers.

Mr. Toshi opened his mouth to answer, but Ayame beat him to it.

"Naruto, guys, these are my parents," she began nervously gesturing to the adults. "Mom, Dad, these are my friends."

The boys eyes widened when they saw the parents. Lee felt his stomach lurch. Why did he have the weird feeling this would be the last time he saw Ayame?

"So, these are your friends," her father smiled coldly.

"Then maybe you all can answer this question," her mother said eyes narrowing. "WHICH ONE OF YOU CUT MY DAUGHTER'S HAIR?!"

Lee and the others cringed at the scream and pointed to Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto scowled. Wasn't he lucky to have such loyal friends?

"You two?" Mrs. Toshi asked raising a brow.

Sasuke nodded fearlessly, while Naruto shook his head.

"How did you do it?" she asked, abandoning her anger and replacing it with bemusement. "When Ayame-chan was little, she'd be kicking and screaming if we went within three feet of the hair salon! And of course, let's not forget that horrible haircut from that woman. How is it that you boys were able to do it with no trouble?"

The males sweat dropped at Mrs. Toshi's sudden mood swings. Ayame, being used to them, just had her mouth open in embarrassment when her mother had revealed what she was like as a girl.

"Mom!" Ayame exclaimed, but was ignored.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure," Sasuke commented rubbing his face in memory.

"Yeah, but it sure helped when we tied her to the chair," Naruto mused with a chuckle, unintentionally slipping out the last part.

"YOU _WHAT_?!" Mr. and Mrs. Toshi yelled, flames in their eyes, along with the boys who hadn't known and Jiraiya. The seven boys stared at their two friends, as if they saw them in a new light, while Jiraiya had taken out a notebook from his pocket and started writing something down. Sasuke had pinched the bridge of his nose, while Ayame stood confused at everyone's reaction.

"Oops," Naruto gulped, realizing his mistake.

"You dobe," Sasuke muttered.

Ayame, still confused, felt herself suddenly being held by her mother and looked up to see the woman had anime tears streaming down her face.

"My poor baby, she's too young to be exposed to bondage!"

"Bondage?" Naruto sputtered.

"No! Hells no! We are not like that," Sasuke protested heatedly.

"Yeah we care for Ayame as if she was _our_ daughter," Naruto joined, accidentally saying the wrong thing again.

Ayame gulped, while Sasuke muttered "dobe". The others just backed away from Ayame's mom, who looked like she was going to explode.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Mrs. Toshi yelled, while towering over Naruto until his back was bent comically. "HOW DARE YOU THINK YOURSELF AS AYAME-CHAN'S PARENTS! WE ARE HER PARENTS, GOT THAT?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Naruto whimpered, ignoring the pain in his back.

"Uh, Mom could you please not yell at my friend?" Ayame said gently. "Besides the doctor said to watch your blood pressure."

"SCREW MY BLOOD PRESSURE!"

"That settles it then," Mr. Toshi said facing Ayame and her friends. He looked as if he'd come to a final decision.

"Ayame, we're taking you home."

Ayame gasped softly at those words, as did the boys behind her. A pregnant silence passed between the people in the room. Ayame looked back at the boys she had grown so used to seeing and they looked back at her, most with the same/similar expression. Neither wasn't sure if they wanted her to leave yet. It seemed too soon.

Despite her not answering, Mr. Toshi continued to speak. "Go to your room and get your bags."

"Yes sweetie," her mom said smiling. "We'll go home and you can forget any of this happened."

Ayame glanced back at her father and mother briefly before moving to the door reluctantly. It was almost like she was a robot and her parents were her creators and masters, and no matter what they asked her to do she had to obey. Her mother's words rang in her head.

"_...forget any of this happened"?_ Ayame snorted mentally. _How am I supposed to forget nine crazy boys who have done nothing but drive me crazy with their shopping sprees, ramen spending, eating contests, bribing, puppy using and of course, let's not forget the once-in-a-while the added two-sense of Sai? (Where is he anyway?) How can I forget these guys, when they've made my life suddenly louder than it really was...in just a month?! _

_More importantly...how can I forget them and just go on with my life just like that? _She berated herself at this thought. Since when did she worry about bonds between her and acquaintances?

"Wait a minute!" Rock Lee's voice rang out.

Ayame and everyone else turned to look at the bushy browed teen. He was looking defiantly back at them.

"Ayame-san can't leave yet!" Lee protested blushing slightly. "S-she already promised she'd come to the ski trip with us!"

"Ski trip?" Mr. and Mrs. Toshi asked both with raised eyebrows.

Lee looks to the guys, his bug eyes desperately asking to go along. Since most were still stunned at the prospect of Ayame leaving, only Kiba and Naruto reacted right away.

"Yeah, the ski trip!" Kiba said smiling optimistically.

"She promised us," Naruto added softly, almost sadly. His eyes glistened with moisture, half for real and the other half for dramatic effect.

"But she can't ski," Mrs. Toshi replied before Ayame said anything.

"We'll teach her then. Right guys?" Neji said forcing a smile and looking back at the others, who nodded solemnly.

Mr. Toshi squinted his eyes trying to figure out where he'd seen the white eyed boy and looked back at them with suspicion.

"Where is it going to be?"

"Up in the mountains, in my family's winter home," Sasuke answered in a slightly cold voice.

"And, if you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?" Ayame's dad asked suspiciously.

"Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke answered after a dramatic silence.

Mr. Toshi hummed. The Uchiha family is known to be one of the wealthiest families in the country and the business world. But some of its members were also corrupt and had been in trouble with the police over the past few years. One of which was a Fugaku Uchiha, to whom the Uchiha boy seemed to resemble uncannily. If he hadn't just met the boy he'd assume that this was the youngest of Fugaku's two sons. Ergo, this Sasuke Uchiha probably wasn't to be trusted, especially with his daughter.

"Who would drive you guys up there?" Ayame's mother asked.

"I could!" Neji volunteered happily. Gaara put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sternly.

"With your driving skills, no way in hell. I'll be driving."

"Gaara, you have a driver's license?" Ayame rose an eyebrow in shock.

Gaara reached into his pocket and took out a card that had his picture and information on it. On the bottom there were little words saying 'This license is viable to work in all countries...except Florida. (God save us! TT)'.

Ayame and her parents stared at the last part, all with synchronized raised eyebrows.

"Why does it say–?" Ayame started before Gaara cut her off.

"You don't want to know."

"But–"

"Trust me, you _don't_ want to know," Gaara said with a shadow on his eyes.

"I don't think so," Ayame's father said stunning the boys and Ayame. "Ayame get your bags."

"But Dad–"

"Do I need to tell you twice?"

There was suddenly tension between the father and daughter. One where Ayame was trying to think of a way to go on the ski trip and have at least a little more time spent with her friends. Her father was staring at her expectantly, as if waiting for the answer to his question. Jiraiya noticed the tension and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked, addressing the parents.

"How about you two go along on the trip with Ayame?" Jiraiya suggested with a reassuring wink towards Ayame. "That way, you can still keep an eye on Ayame-chan while she has fun with her friends."

Ayame glanced at her parents to see that they were both contemplating it.

"If you're gonna look for an inn to stay in, there'll be one near Sasuke's home," Naruto suggested. "It's pretty cheap."

"Well, okay," Mrs. Toshi said after looking at her husband. "But if any of you get out of line we're sending Ayame straight home."

As she said this the woman gave the boys such a glare that they all shivered against their will. She turned back to Ayame and smiled, "Come on sweetie. You'll be staying with us tonight."

"Okay," Ayame said reluctantly. She looked back at the boys and gave a small smile and a wave. Then she followed her mother out the door.

Her father stood in the room for a while longer and looked at each boy with eyes that would make a grown man confess a crime.

"If I hear that any of you have done anything to my daughter I _will_ kill you."

Only Gaara was the one who stared back at him blankly. The rest either cowered behind each other or sweat dropped. As the man left the room Gaara stared after him with a straight face.

"He wasn't that bad, he and I might get along," he said with a shrug. The eight other boys and Jiraiya stared back at Gaara with strange looks.

--

--

--

"OK, this meeting is ready to call to order," Rock Lee announced like a judge. "Now is the time to discuss our plan; Operation: Get Ayame to Stay!"

He glanced around at his friends in his and Neji's dorm. They were all sitting on the floor in a circle. It was now after school and many hours after Ayame left with her parents, only to arrive the next morning for the ski trip and the boys were now trying to figure out a way to get Ayame to stay at their school. Despite all the crazy stuff that's happened the last few weeks, what with Ayame's squeaky voice, the awkward moments she unintentionally caused, and of course the "Sai incident", the boys had gotten used to having Ayame around. In a way, she'd excited their lives (unintentionally of course) and made it interesting. If there was a chance, they'd do anything to prevent Ayame to leave.

"So, do any of you have suggestions?" Lee asked.

"There's no way her parents will let her stay," Sasuke recalling the father's look. "They are too overprotective and obviously don't trust us."

"But that choice resides with Ayame," Shino added, speaking for the first time that day. "In the end, she'll have to decide where she wants to go."

"You say it as if that will be easy for her," Shikamaru droned. "Did you see how she acted around her parents? Ayame obviously has some issues with making her own decisions when it comes to her parents."

"That's strange. Ayame seems fine making her decisions with us," Chouji said.

"Because we aren't her parents," Neji said softly. "It's different when your parents order you around. When your parents are protective like Ayame's were, then you'll have no choice but to obey. It's like their word is law, no matter what your own personal feelings are."

"Well maybe this will be different," Kiba suggested with a smile. "Maybe Ayame will have so much fun with us that she'll want to stay." He looked to Naruto, who hadn't spoken a word since the meeting started. "What do you think, Naruto?"

Naruto was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, with his head down as if he found some interest in the blue shag carpet. Behind his blond hair his usual vibrant blue eyes were dull.

"How 'bout we just let her leave," Naruto suggested getting up from the floor and walking towards the door (A/N: Rhyme! Oh...sorry). "It'll save us a lot of trouble."

The boys looked at him shocked. It wasn't like Naruto to give up on his friends and now he was willing to let Ayame leave.

"Naruto!" Lee exclaimed angry.

"Oh come on Lee," Naruto countered bitterly. "It's not like we didn't expect this to happen. We knew that Ayame-chan would leave either if she got transferred to that all-girl school or if someone came here to pick her up. It's best that we spent our limited time with her during the winter vacation and then give her a nice 'goodbye' when she leaves."

Naruto didn't wait to hear the others reaction to his speech. Instead he walked swiftly out of the room leaving the door opened ajar. On the way down the hall he brushed passed Sai, who looked into the room.

"What's with dickless? When I passed him, he just walked passed me" Sai said as he let himself inside the room. He smiled hollowly at its occupants, while they all just glared at him. "Wow, is this a party? Why wasn't I invited?"

Sai looked around the room for his new "girlfriend". "Where's A-cup?"

"She's not here," Shino answered emotionlessly.

"Aw too bad," Sai pouted. "I was hoping to ask her out on another date."

Lee glared at him with fire in his eyes. "Get. Out!" he growled ferally.

Sai blinked and shrugged. Without another word he walked out the door, secretly hoping to find Ayame somewhere around.

Lee sighed and sat down on the floor. "So, who's going to talk to Naruto?"

"I'll do it," Sasuke said getting up, but was stopped by Gaara.

"I'll go," Gaara said getting up ignoring the Uchiha's glare and walking where he was sure Naruto had gone to.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting on the rooftop of the school building looking up at the sky. He had his knees hugged to his chest due to the cold and his eyes had slight sheen. Naruto turned his head when he heard the roof door being closed.

"Hey Gaara," he greeted softly.

Gaara nodded his head curtly before leaning on the door. "Ok, Naruto we both know why I'm up here."

"To finally murder me for my loudness?"

"Naruto..."

"Ok, Ok I get it," Naruto sighed.

Gaara went over and sat next to him. "So what's the problem?"

"Problem? What problem? I don't have a problem," Naruto asked with mock innocence.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw Gaara's famous "I'm gonna kill you" glare. Not wanting to fight, Naruto sighed submissively.

"Ok, so I do have a slight problem," he admitted. "I didn't mean what I said before, it's just that I didn't want to sound as sad as I feel. You know how I can be when I've made a new friend; I just find it hard to say goodbye, that's all. There's no telling what Ayame was thinking when her parents came. For all we know, she could be celebrating at home, happy that she'll never see us nuts again. And don't deny it Gaara, we have been driving Ayame crazy to get some laughs."

Gaara nodded admittedly. It was always fun to get Ayame worked up. He let Naruto continue.

"The worst part is that when I saw her walk out that door," Naruto paused to bite his lip. "I was reminded of my mom."

"_Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll only be gone for a few minutes." _(A/N: Another brief flashback)

Gaara hummed finally understanding. "I would've thought you'd gotten over this already."

"Yeah, well no one can be like you Gaara. Not everyone can just forget an event like that ever happened."

"Too true."

The two friends sat in silence staring up at the crescent moon. They silently listened to the sounds of the wind as it blew against them. The silence went on for twenty minutes before Gaara put an end to it.

"You know she's not like her right?"

"...I know," Naruto sighed. "It's just that I keep thinking Ayame will go on without remembering us."

"I doubt that," Gaara smirked. "Those mall visits will stay with her forever."

"Yeah."

With that being said, Naruto followed Gaara back inside. For some odd reason, he now had more hope in getting Ayame to stay.

* * *

Kitty: Ok, I won't lie this chapter sucked. It sounded too mushy and gushy and there wasn't that much humor. Those who want to flame, srry but you have to stick to constructive criticism instead. At least I updated right?

**Couples**

Sai x Ayame: 3

Lee x Ayame: 2 (I messed up in the last chapter; it was one vote)

Shino x Ayame: 1

So far, Sai is in the lead. The voting is probably going to end somewhere between November and December, so vote, vote vote! Also, you can suggest what other guy you want Ayame to be paired with.


End file.
